Homecoming
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid disappeared one night 7 years ago. Now, when they come back to Berk, they come with a few surprises. But why did they disappear then come back?
1. Prolouge

Throughout the darkness of the night, the creaking of a door could be heard as it slowly slid open. Slowly, auburn colored tresses that framed a freckled face peaked out from the open doorway of the chief's house, looking to make sure they were alone.

Making sure to keep his footsteps light and steady as to not wake his slumbering father, Hiccup quietly slipped from the house and into the cover of night, his faithful Night Fury following faithfully behind him. Hiccup hauled a large wicker basket over his right shoulder and quickly attached his flying harness.

Together, Hiccup and Toothless moved stealthily through the village, the only sound being the slight squeak of Hiccup's prosthetic leg. They quietly stopped at a certain house just on the outskirts of the village. He cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a low whistle. Soon, rustling from inside the house was heard and a rope dropped from a window, dangling just a few inches from the ground.

Blond hair glowed in the moonlight as a girl slipped from out of the window, a bag thrown over her shoulder. She slid down the rope and landed skillfully on the ground, making now sound at all.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiccup whispered, brow furrowed.

Astrid only smirked. "Where ever you go, I go."

Hiccup smiled softly before Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, landed nosily on the ground beside them and let out a squawk.

"Shhh! Be quiet, girl!" Astrid whispered harshly, heaving herself up on to the saddle. "We better get going. Dawn will be here shortly."

Hiccup nodded and carefully climbed up onto Toothless, making sure to hook himself on. He didn't want another repeat of their first flight together.

While the moon was slowly sinking beneath the horizon, two dragons and their riders could be seen flying off over the dark waters of the churning ocean.


	2. Romans Attack

Astrid yawned, rolling over in bed to snuggle into the side of her husband for warmth, waking him in the process. Hiccup looked down and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Well good morning." He mumbled, reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Astrid looked up, her chin rested on his arm. "Good morning to you too, handsome."

Hiccup laughed, moving to get up, causing Astrid to groan.

"I don't want to get up yet…" She grumbled, turning back over to bury her face into her pillow.

Hiccup nudged her playfully. "If you don't, Toothless might get hungry and eat Austin." He joked.

Astrid groaned, but got up anyways. "You could just go and let me sleep. He's your son too, ya know."

"I presume I'm fixing breakfast again this morning?"

Astrid chucked her pillow at him to which he skillfully dodged. "You have to unless you want a lovely bucket of raw yak meat."

"Okay, but you'll have to wake and dress Austin."

Astrid stuck her tongue out and punched his arm as she walked by. "I was already gonna do that."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you were." Hiccup said skeptically.

Astrid only smiled as she left the room. Hiccup shook his head and chuckled as he pulled his tunic over his head. He quickly strapped on his well-crafted prosthetic and went down stairs to start breakfast, leaving Astrid to change and tend to their son.

Astrid, having dressed in a black fur skirt with white leggings, and a white cotton tunic with a black belt around her torso. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to her three year old son's room. Astrid walked over to a small crib that Hiccup had put together and reached in to gently shake the sleeping child.

Eyes fluttered open sleepily to reveal emerald pools of an auburn haired boy who wore a long, knee length shirt he slept in. Austin took completely after his father, from his ways to his looks. He was the spitting image of Hiccup, only smaller. The villagers had even dubbed him the cutest child in the world.

Austin looked up at his mother sleepily, raising a small fist to rub at his freckled face. Astrid smiled softly and gently lifted the child from the crib. Before she could carry him out of the room however, Austin suddenly cried out.

"Binkie! I want my binkie!"

Astrid turned and reached for a blue stuffed dragon that had been a gift from one of the villagers. Austin had happily dubbed it his "Binkie" and never went anywhere without it.

Astrid handed the stuffed animal to her son who happily accepted it. Satisfied, Austin then allowed Astrid to carry him from his room, and down the stairs.

Astrid brought Austin into the kitchen and the smell of delicious food cooking assaulted her nose. She sat her son down in his highchair and took a seat in a wooden chair at the table beside him.

Once Hiccup was done cooking the food, the small family of three sat together and ate. After Astrid had cleaned up the table, Hiccup got up and pulled Austin from his highchair.

"Well squirt, Daddy's off to work." He said, giving Austin a kiss on the forehead.

"I wana come wif you daddy!" he begged.

Hiccup looked at Astrid who frowned and then back to Austin. "Don't you want to stay here with Mommy?"

Austin shook his head. "I go outside!" he yelled.

Hiccup laughed and looked at Astrid who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay with me." She answered.

Austin clapped his hands excitedly.

"Well let's go get you dressed then. Can't go outside with hair like that, you little straw head." Hiccup teased, ruffling Austin's bed head causing him to giggle and swat his hands away.

Astrid only shook her head and smiled. It had been seven years since they had left what had once been their home. They had found a small island to the north called DragonBone. Hiccup and she decided to stay there for a little bit and found a village not too far east on the island. They were in desperate need of a new home, so they found the chief of the village. He was more than okay with letting them stay. 'More the merrier', he had said.

They were given a nice, small house and Hiccup was offered a job at the local Blacksmith's after he helped repair a few weapons. They were introduced to a whole new culture and became well-liked by the villagers. The chief of the village seemed to take a liking to Hiccup as well. He confided in the young red head and often asked for advice. He found Hiccup both admirable and intellectual, unlike most Vikings who thought with their brawn instead of their brain.

They had been living in DragonBone for about two years when the chief fell gravely ill. Months past and it seemed like the mighty chief would not get better, only worse. And so, on his death bed, his final wish was for Hiccup to be his successor because there was no one else that he could trust more to watch over his village and take care of it. He had no living kin, nor sons or daughters to take over in his place. Hiccup gladly accepted the job. The chief passed that night and everyone mourned the loss of their beloved chief.

After his passing, the villagers accepted Hiccup as their chief, who in turn wasn't so enthusiastic; but he soon grew to love his job. Not long after his appointment to chief, Hiccup proposed to his girlfriend of three years, Astrid, and they were soon married. A year later, Austin was welcomed into their lives. Ever since then, things have been running smoothly on DragonBone.

Astrid was brought out of her musings by Hiccup waving a hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay there, Astrid." he asked, arching an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to be zoning out.

Astrid nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah. Just thinking."

Hiccup smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek, their way of saying goodbye. "Well, I have to go. I love you." Hiccup said before looking at Austin who was in his arms. "Tell Mommy you lover her too, squirt."

"Love you Mommy!" Austin shouted before leaning over and pressing his mouth against her cheek, which was his way of giving a kiss.

Astrid watched as Hiccup and Austin left the kitchen, and kept watching until they had walked out of the door and outside. After the door closed shut with a resounding 'click', she returned to wiping the table free of Austin's disastrous eating habits.

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked into the Great Hall where a meeting was to soon take place. Being chief, it was his responsibility to attend such meetings and preside over them.<p>

He sat down at the table with some of the other men. Austin rested in his lap and men at the table instantly started playing with him. Hiccup handed Austin to Garth the Brave, or Garth as he liked to call him. Garth was Hiccup's second in command of the tribe and friend. While Garth played peek-a-boo with Austin, Hiccup discussed some things with the other men while waiting for everyone to arrive. After about ten minutes, everyone had arrived. The meeting had started.

"Chief, winter is here, and we have little food. The only options are to either trade or raid another village." Bone said.

Hiccup rubbed his chin and nodded. "Clobber, what is the food supply now?"

The man named Clobber looked up and frowned. "There is very little. We only have about twenty percent left in the store room."

"Hmm. It's too risky to try raid another village. We don't need to put more lives at stake. There are other villages out there suffering just as much as we are this winter, taking from them won't fix anything. Trading could work, but you can't travel by boat….Still, it's seems to be our only shot. Skull, round up some riders, 7 will be fine. Travel to the Bog-Burglers and see if they are willing to trade. Fang, do we have anything to trade that will be of interest to them?"

Fang thought for a second. "We have plenty of ore for making metal. We could trade some of that for food. I'm sure they need some for weapons." he suggested.

"That may work. Judging by our food stores and the amount of people that live in the village, we probably have enough food to last us for about two more weeks. Skull, we need to trade soon. Do you think you can be there and back within the span of two weeks?" Hiccup asked.

Skull nodded and smirked. " Make it one week. I'll round up some men and head straight out. We'll be back before you can say Snoggletog."

"Good, we're counting on you. Now with that taken care of…" Hiccup was suddenly cut off when the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

"Chief! Roman fleets! They're surroundin' the island! They're going to attack!" A man shouted in panic.

Hiccup was quick to stand and rook Austin back into his arms. He turned to Garth and quickly gave an order. "Ready the men. Ack, Skull, Bone. Gather some men and evacuate the women and children from the village. Take them west and into the forest with dragons for protection. The dragons are what they want. We musn't let them get their grimy hands on them. Post a few men create a distraction so the Roman's won't catch on to the plan. We don't want the women fighting unless necessary. They need to protect the children."

The men nodded and rushed out of the hall. Hiccup turned to Clobber. "Ready the weapons in the shop. We'll need them." Clobber nodded and rushed out of the hall with the other men.

Hiccup rushed after him, Austin clutched tightly to his chest. He ran as fast as he could to his house. Once there, he burst through the door, startling Astrid.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" she shouted.

"We're under attack. Take Austin. Get your axe and go with the other women and children and head west. I need you to help them protect the children and the dragons. Only join into the main fight if it's absolutely necessary." Hiccup ordered.

Astrid nodded and took Austin before reaching for her axe. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, but right now I need you to get on Stormfly and meet up with the other women and children. Take care. I love you." Hiccup said and kissed Astrid before rushing back outside.

Astrid ran outside with Austin and carefully climbed up onto her nadder.

Hiccup whistled and Toothless came bounding up to him with his saddle clasped gently between toothless gums. Hiccup strapped his sword to his belt and mounted the dragon quickly. Toothless launched off the ground as soon as Hiccup was safely strapped on, and together they flew down to the center of the village where the other men had already assembled. Toothless landed soundlessly abd Hiccup was quick to address the men.

"Garth, everything ready?" he asked.

Garth nodded. "We have the riders on their dragons. They're down at the shore, ready for the first wave of attack. Other men are stationed on other parts of the island, ready and waiting." he stated.

Hiccup nodded. "Good. Alright men! Get on your dragons and fight your hardest to defend our island. Remember that this is our island and no one has the right to destroy it!" he shouted.

The men yelled and shouted their agreement.

"I'll scout the air and come back with details." Hiccup told Garth who nodded.

Toothless shot from the ground and into the dark clouds that drifted lethargically through the sky. The clouds concealed them and hid them from sight as they flew over the ships, estimating the numbers of the men.

They soon reported to Garth who in turn told the men.

Hiccup and Toothless were soon back on the ground as the blast of a cannon signaled the start of the battle. War cries of soldiers and Vikings went up as the two clashed. Swords and axes clanged as the men fought for all they were worth. Hiccup and Toothless were soon back into the familiar sky, dive bombing and sinking ships. They dodged cannon balls left and right as the Romans tried to knock them from their familiar territory. After sinking most of the ships or damaging them, Hiccup and Toothless landed.

A roman soldier spotted them and charged, wanting to be the one who captured the mighty night fury, but Hiccup pulled out his sword just in time to parry the blow and killed the soldier. Over the years, Hiccup had grown taller, stronger, and had become a very good swordsman. He was now about six feet tall. He was lean, slightly muscular, and supported a very nice set of abs.

Hiccup jumped down from his perch on Toothless and together they charged into battle, fighting side by side. Toothless spat bolts of fire at soldiers while Hiccup fought left handed with a sword.

After a quick glance around, Hiccup noted that they were winning. He just hoped Astrid and Austin were okay….

Caught up in his thoughts, he barely managed to dodge the swing of a sword just in time. He fought the roman soldier, parrying blows and swinging. He was a little late blocking a certain blow and got hit on the side. Hiccup ignored the stinging pain and quickly finished off the soldier before looked around. He saw Garth locked into a fight, two against one. Now that was a little unfair. Grinning from the rush of battle, Hiccup hurried to help his friend.

Hiccup snuck behind one of the soldiers and hit them in the back of their head with the bud of his sword. It got their attention and soon he was fighting side by side with Garth.

"Thanks." Garth yelled while dodging a blow.

"No problem."

Hiccup and Garth continued fighting the two soldiers.

Hiccup had just dodged a blow from a sword when a third soldier came up from behind, catching him unaware and hit him in the head with the bud of his axe. Dazed, Hiccup fell to the ground from the blow to his head. The soldier who he had been currently fighting took advantage of the situation and quickly brought his sword down causing Hiccup to scream as the blade broke skin and impaled his stomach.

The roman soldier smirked in malice before twisting the sword and pulling it out, causing Hiccup to hiss from the agonizing pain. Garth, having heard his chief's yell, finished off the soldier he was engaged in combat with and attacked the other two in anger. Soon, he had finished off them both.

Garth rushed to Hiccup's aid and helped him up. Hiccup said he was fine, but clutched his stomach tightly to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Get Toothless and get to safety. The fights breaking up. We're winning." Garth ordered.

Hiccup nodded and got back on a very worried Toothless. "Come on Toothless. Let's take out those ships and finish them off."

Toothless whined, expressing his worry for his rider.

"Don't worry Toothless. I'll be fine."

Toothless nodded, but was still unsure. The two took out the rest of the ships and soon the battle was over. The two landed and took in the scene. It looked like none of the Vikings were killed, only some with serious injuries. The village, on the other hand, was worse for wear. Most of the houses were up in flames, others destroyed beyond recognition. Dead bodies of roman soldiers littered the ground, and their blood tainted the generous earth.

Hiccup got off of Toothless, still clutching at his stomach and walked, well limped, over to where the villagers were gathered. He heard Garth giving orders for the men to retrieve the women and children. The Romans had retreated. For now, they were safe.

His arrival went unnoticed, however, as the men instantly saw him and gasped.

"Chief!" one of them cried out upon seeing his wound.

Garth rushed to his friend and helped him over to where the village healer was tending to wounds.

"Martha! We need you over here now!" he shouted.

Martha turned and gasped when she saw Hiccup. She rushed over with her supplies and started wrap and clean Hiccup's wound. Once she was done she smiled.

"It's not too deep. You got lucky, boy."

Hiccup smiled and thanked her.

He got up and walked to the gathered Vikings, trying spot his wife and son.

"Hiccup!"

He turned and saw Astrid standing running towards him, Austin clutched safely in her arms. Hiccup rushed to meet them and instantly engulfed them in a hug, thanking the Gods that no harm had come to them.

"Hiccup what happened?" Astrid asked, worry laced through her voice as she spotted his bandaged abdomen.

"Don't worry. Martha says I'll live." he answered.

Astrid let out a relieved sigh.

"Daddy!" Hiccup looked down and saw Austin reaching to be picked up.

"Hey squirt." Hiccup reached down to pick him up

Austin held his Binkie in his right hand, while the other held on to Hiccup's neck.

Now that all the villagers had gathered, Hiccup stood in front of them.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention." He addressed, trying to get their full attention.

After a few tries, the villagers finally quietened and settled.

"Now, you all may be wondering what we are going to do now. As you can see, the village has been destroyed beyond recognition and our food stores have burnt to the ground. The Romans have destroyed what little we have and we can no longer hope to survive on our own. Our only choice is to find help."

Cries of 'Where will we go!?' and 'Who will help us now?' rang out from the distressed villagers. Hiccup only held up a hand to quieten them.

"There's only one place that I can think of that will be willing to help us." Hiccup's voice trailed off as he paused.

All the villagers leaned in, waiting for the answer. Astrid stood by his side with his hand clutched tightly in hers, knowing what he was going to say.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "The only place that can help us and maybe supply us with food is...Berk."


	3. Berk

Questions started flyingthis way and that. Most of the people were now confused. Garth came up and spoke for the villagers. "Why Berk?" he asked. Hiccup sighed. "Astrid and I grew up there. She was the tough viking and I was the village outcast." he explained. He heard some colllective gasps when he said this. "When I was about 15, I shot down a nightfuryor Toothless here. I was trying to prove that I wasn't useless and that I could be a great viking. So when I told my dad, he didn't believe me, so I sat out to find the dragon on my own and prove him wrong. I found the dragon and was going to kill him, but I saw that he was just as fightened as I was. I couldn't kill him so I sat him free. He pinned my against a rock and gave a fierce roar that almost made me deaf. The next day, I was put in dragon training. The other teens weren't so happy that I was there, expecially Astrid. I wasn't very good at it and almost got killed the first day. In Berk, the other teens liked to make fun of and bully me, except Astrid. They liked to pick on me and hurt me physicaly and emotionally. They made me feel bad about myself. They made me see that I was a disappointment to the village. After training that day, I went back and followed the marks the nightfury left and followed the marks leading to Toothless, and found him trapped in the cove. I quickly drew a picture of him and noticed that something was off. He was missing a tailfin, so he could not fly away. I left and went to training the next did not go so well and Astrid fell ontop of me after jumping from a wooden makeshift wall and landed right on me and her axe got stuck into my ended up using my face to get it free. The deadly nadder charged at us and Astrid jerked the shield completely off of my arm and hit the nadder, shattering the shield to splinters. She then goes off at me saying I need to man up and choose which side I'm on. After training, I took a fish and shield back to the cove. I knew that since the nightfury could not fly, it might not be able to get it's own food. I arrived at the cove and got my shield stuck between the entrace. Being as weak as I was, i couldn't get it free. So I go in shieldless and the nightfury snuck up on me. At first, he made me drop my dagger, that was in my belt, into the small lake in the cove. I held out the fish and the nightfury started to reach forward, approaching me slowly, and opened its mouth. Though what I saw was just gums and no teeth. Then all of a sudden, the teeth contrated and he grabbed the fish and swallowed it whole. He then backed me up against the boulder and coughs up the fish onto my lap. He then wants me to eat it and swallow it, so afraid of getting eaten myself, I eat and swallow the fish. I then try to reach out and touch him but he flies away. He lays down after crashing and goes to sleep. While sleeping with his tail over his eyes, I try to touch him. He lifts his tail up and I quickly get up and turn away. After a few tries, I finally reach my hand out and turned my head waiting. After a few heart beats, he finally presses his head to my hand then flies off. That night, Gobber said that a downed dragon is a dead dragon. I knew I had to do something, so I went to the blacksmith shop and made an artificial tailfin and put it on Toothless the next day. After a heck of a ride with me clinging to his tail while he flew around, I knew that wouldn't work. So I made a saddle and came up with different ideas to fly. The one that worked involved me sitting on his back, controlling the tailfin with a footpedal. After desperate attempts, we went for a test drive. The flight went well, until we climbed really high in the sky, and I lost my cheat sheet on how to control the pedal. I reached for and the next thing I knew, I'm unattached from Toothless and we are both falling at a very fast rate. I got back on and we managed to have a peaceful flight after that. In dragon training, I got better by using tricks I learned from Toothless. I became the top of my class and made some friends. My dad got back from a search for the dragons nest. The next day, was the day the elder determined who was to kill the monsterous nightmare. Astrid was mad because I won and followed me to the cove. I was going to leave on Toothless, because I wouldn't kill a dragon. She found out about Toothles and we took her on a ride and she understood, but on that ride, we found the dragon's nest. The next day did not turn out so good. It ended with Toothless saving me from being killed by the nightmare, my dad getting Toothless and disowning me, by the way I forgot to mention that my dad's the chief." he heard alot of gasps as the people leaned foward to hear more. "My dad ordered Toothless to take them to the nest. They left and found the nest, while Astrid convinced me to do something crazy. We gathered up the teens, got on the training arena dragons and went into battle. When we got there, the Red Death had already escaped. A huge dragon the size of a small island. We saved everyone and me and Toothless destroyed the Red Death, but somewhere in the inferno, I lost my leg." he said pointing down to his prosthetic.

"I woke up in the new Berk. My dad excepted me as did the whole tribe. We got dragons and I trained young and old with Toothless and the other teens on how to ride them. One day, Astrid found out she was to marry Snotlout, my cousin when she didn't want to. I was leaving anyway because I couldn't get used to the changes and Astrid came with us." he finished. The DragonBone villagers were shocked. "So all that really happened?" Skull asked. I nodded. "So Berk will help us?" Garth asked. I nodded. "They always help a tribe in need." I said. Astrid nodded. Garth looked relieved. "So we're going to Berk to get help?" he asked. I nodded and everyone cheered. "Alright. It's going to be cold so everyone salvage what you have, get on your dragons, and we'll leave as soon as possible." Hiccup annoused. Everyone cheered and left to gather what the had. Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "It's the only way. I can't just let my village starve." Astrid smiled. She reached out and took a now sleeping Austin out of my arms. "You should make sure everyones alright and have everything. I'll take Austing and gather what we have." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded and left to make sure everything was in place.

After three hours, everyone was ready. Hiccup went over to Toothless. "Ready bud?" he asked. Toothless snorted. "Hiccup, can me and Austin ride with you?" Astrid asked coming up behind Hiccup. He turned and faced her. "We can put our remaining belongings on Athena." She said. Hiccup nodded in agreement. Hiccup handed Astrid two harnesses. They always used them when they went out on family flights on Toothless. Hiccup got on Toothless and hook himself in. Astrid handed him Austin and got on behind him. She hooked herself on, then took Austin and placed him between her and Hiccup. She hooked him on. "Okay we're ready." she told Hiccup. Hiccup smiled. "Alright DragonBone villagers! Let's go!" he shouted. Toothless took off with Athena beside him and the villagers took off and followed them.

It was night time now and the moon shown brightly in the sky. The DragonBone villagers had been flying for about two hours now. On the horizon, the shape of Berk could be seen.

* * *

><p>Stoik sat in his favorite chair deep in thought. After his son disappeared, he wasn't the same. He didn't talk as much, he wasn't seen as much. The next day after Hiccup and Astrid along with their dragons disappeared, he had ordered search parties to scout the island for any sign of them. After weeks of searching, the villagers gave up hope. Stoik and Flint and Ziana Hofferson never gave up hope. Stoik didn't know why Hiccup had left. Things had been going great then all of a sudden, he just vanished. The Hofferson girl just vanished with him. Stoik sighed. He missed his son very much and refused to think him dead.<p>

(With the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout)

"You trollelf!"

"Mudcheating.."

"Son of a Biscut!"

"Trollbreath!"

"Buttelf"

The twins were arguing again, wrestling each other about why Hiccup and Astrid left, blaming it on each other. Snotlout and Fishlegs stood near by. "I can't believe Hiccup and Astrid just vanished seven years ago." Fishlegs said. "Shut up! For the last time! They did not vanish! Hiccup was mad because I got Astrid, so he took her by force and fled the island to have her all for himself." Snotlout yelled. Fishlegs just rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You wish." Snotlout slapped him. "If that useless didn't be so jealous, Astrid would be here and we would be married. But nOOooooo! He didn't want us to, so he kidnapped her!" Fishlegs rubbed his cheek where Snotlout had slapped him. "Maybe they left because they didn't want to put up with you!" Fishlegs yelled. Fishlegs tackled Snotlout, pinning him down by his weight.

The two wrestling pair were seperated by adult vikings fed up with their arguing. "Hey look!" Fishlegs shouted pointing to the north. The others looked towards what he was pointing at and gasped astonished as the saw about sixty-seventy dragons with riders coming their way towards the shore.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless saw Berk aproaching. "Okay! Berk's coming up. Follow my lead!" he shouted. He felt Austin's tiny little arms wrap around his waist and his little head lay on his back. Hiccup smiled as did Astrid. Astrid looked ahead and saw Berk not far away. They had not been here in seven years. This place held so many memories. She just wondered what her parents will think when they see her. She looked and smiled when she saw Austin resting his head on Hiccup's back, one arms around his waist, and the other holding Binkie. She leaned down and kissed his head.<p>

Soon they had reached Berk. Toothless landed on the beach with the DragonBone villagers landing down the beach behind him. Hiccup took in his surroundings. "Berk."

* * *

><p>Stoik was just sitting in his chair when his door burst opened. "What is it!" he shouted angry that they disturbed him. "Chief. Dragons and riders down on the beach. They have just arrived. About sixty or seventy of them." the villager reported. Stoik bolted out of his chair, grabbed his hammer and ran outside. He ran down the hill and to the beach. He stopped dead in his tracks. In front of all the dragons and riders was a single black dragon with bright green eyes. On the dragon sat a man with aubun hair, a green tunic with brown trousers, a prosthetic on the left leg and green eyes. "Hiccup."<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked around and saw a croud of Berk vikings coming up in shock. He looked over and saw a burly man with red hair pushing through the crowd. Once he got the the front, he stopped dead in his tracks and starred at Hiccup. "Hiccup" he whispered. Hiccup nodded. "Dad." he acknowledged. Stoik starred wide eyed. "Is it really you?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "It's really me dad." he said softly. "You've grown." he said amazed. "Tends to happen when you have a village and family to feed." Hiccup answered. Stioks mouth dropped open while collective gasps came from the Berk vikings. His dad looked at him confused. "What do you mean by village and family?" he sighed. He knew he would have to answer alot of questions. "By village to feed, I mean them." he said pointing behind him to the DragonBone riders. "I'm their chief." he answered. There was a bunch of gasps this time. "The chief?" Stiok asked surprised. "Yes." he answered. "Now, uh, what do you mean by family? Is it like their your family..or" "No! I daddy's family!" a small but cute little voice shouted. Stiok looked around searching for the voice. "I right here!" the voice said again. Stoik looked toward Hiccup and saw a little boy poking his head out from behind Hiccup. Hiccup laughed. "Come here where they can see you Austin."<p>

Stoik watched as Hiccup turned around picked up a child that looked no older than three years of age. Hiccup sat the child on his lap. Stoik studied the child. The boy had auburn hair and green eyes just like Hiccup. He wore a light Blue tunic and black trousers. "Dad, this is Austin. Austin, meet Grandpa." Stoik starred in shock at the boy. He was as cute as he could be. "My grandson?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "Dad. We came because we need your help."


	4. Welcome Home and Snotlout

Stoik stared Hiccup in shock. "Help?" he asked. Hiccup nodded his head. "We were low on food when the romans attacked our island. We won the battle, but the whole village, along with the food was destroyed. We were planning on trading with ore, but our supplies of it were taken. My villagers are starving and children are hungry. We need help." Hiccup said in a pleading tone. Stoik looked at Hiccup's tribe. They all looked thin and tired. He looked at Hiccup's son. He was tiny and thin, Stoik had sympathy for these people. "We have plenty of food. Stark, what is the food supplies?" he asked. Stark thought for a second. "We just restocked yesterday. We have plenty of fish and the men just got back from the hunting trip." he said. Stoik nodded. "I'll discuss it with my elders and I'll try the best I can to convince them to let you have some food." he said. Hiccup smiled. "Thanks dad." he said getting off of Toothless, revealing Astrid behind him. "Astrid! I didn't see you there!" Stoik exclaimed. Astrid climbed down off of Toothless and stood beside Hiccup. Hiccup was almost as tall as Stoik is. Stoik went over and clapped a meaty hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "My. You have grown son!" Stoik exclaimed. Hiccup gave Austin to Astrid. Stoik turned to Astrid. "Astrid! Your parents were worried sick about you! They have given up hope after years of searching for you. You need to go see them." Stoik said. Astrid nodded and handed Austin back to Hiccup. "Where mommy goin?" Austin asked. "Mommy's going to see mama and papa." Hiccup exclaimed. Austin nodded and motioned he wanted to be on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup lifted him up and Austin happily sat on his shoulders holding Binkie to his chest. Stoik looked at Astrid's retreating form to Hiccup and back to Astrid. "So...you two (pointing at Astrid and Hiccup) are married?" Austin on Hiccup's shoulders clapped. "Duh silly!" he yelled. "Shh. Austin." Hiccup said and playfully reached a hand up and covered his son's mouth. Stoik starred at the two. Hiccup sure made a good father. "UUUUUUHH! NUNUUUUH!" Austin yelled into Hiccup's hand. "I can't hear you!" Hiccup said. Austin started pulling on Hiccup's hand trying to get it off of his mouth. Hiccup let go and pretended to let Austin lift his hand off. "YEah! Austin has super strength!" Hiccup shouted playfully and picked Austin up off of his shoulders and twirled him in the air. "Whheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Austin shouted arms out stretched with Binkie clutched in one hand.

Hiccup stopped twirling and sat Austin on Toothless. "Toothless!" he shouted and looked at Stoik. "Granpa! Wook! I riding a dragon!" he shouted proundly. All the vikings, DragonBone and Berk laughed and ooed and awed. Stoik smiled at his grandson. "That's one son you got there. Now why don't we make staying arangements for your villagers?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and turned to his villagers. "DRAGONBONE VILLAGERS!" he shouted getting their attention. "Berk has been kind enough to discuss our problems and provide us shelter until they have decided." he announced. The DragonBone villagers cheered. "What's that useless doing here!" he heard someone exclaim. Hiccup turned around. "Snotlout."

* * *

><p>(With Astrid)<p>

Astrid cautiously approached her house. The very house she grew up in. The very house that held so many memories. She walked up to the door. She raised her knuckles to knock and hesitated, but soon brought herself to knock. She knocked three times, waiting for someone to answer. Soon the door creaked open and a Zianna Hofferson stepped out. "Can I help y..." she stopped dead in her sentence as she saw Astrid. "Astrid?" she whispered. "It's me Moma." Astrid said softly. The next thing Astrid knew was her mom was hugging her so tight that she was squeezing the life out of here. "Moma...cccan..cant...breath." she choked. "Oh sorry." her mother let her go. Astrid looked up and saw tears flowing out of her mothers eyes. "Don't cry Moma." Astrid whispered. "I can't help it. After seven years, I finally get to see my little baby again. Astrid smiled at her mom. "Sorry about leaving you. I just had to do what felt right." she explained. Zianna nodded. "Come on dear. Flint! You'll never guess who showed up at our door!" she called in. Astrid smiled and followed her mother in. Flint came into the room wiping his hands on his trousers.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Seems like everyone is doing that today. "Is that Astrid?" he asked. Astrid smiled and nodded. Flint ran over and embraced his daughter in a hug. He let go of her and stepped back to study her. "Wow. You have grown and are really beautiful." he said. "But why did you leave us?" he asked. Astrid knew this question was coming. "Can we sit down?" she asked. Her parents nodded and they all took a seat in the kitchen. "I left because I had to do what felt right." she began. "What do you mean what felt right? You had a wonderful life and you were going to get married." her father said. Astrid sighed. "That's just it. I know I had a perfect life, but I would never want to marry Snotlout. The guy doesn't know how to treat a woman. He says all women are only good for having kids, cooking, and cleaning. He doesn't respect me for who I am." she explained. Her mother looked at her sadly. "You could have talked to us about this sweety." she said. Astrid shook her head. "No. Because once the marriage is arranged, it can't be undone. I was already in love, so I couldn't marry Snotlout." she said. Her father frowned. "In love? What do you mean?" he asked. Astrid took a deep breath. "I was in love with Hiccup and he..." she was about to go when her father shoots up. "**IT WAS HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!**" he yelled. **"NO** no no! I left with him on my own free will." she tried to explain, but her father wouldn't listen to her. **"IF YOUR HERE THEN HE'S HERE! I'm GOING TO FIND HIM AND KILL HIM FOR TAKING MY DAUGHTER AWAY!"** he shouted starting to get up, but Astrid blocked his path. "NO dad! You can't! If you do, You are going to murder the** LOVE OF MY LIF**E. Not to mention leaving me a** WIDOW** and a child **FATHERLESS!**" I shouted, my face red. My father and mother looked at me in shock. "Yes! I'm married. And we have one son named Austin!" she told them. "Hiccup was already running away and I joined him. He asked me if I was sure and I told him I was. He didn't ask me to marry him until three years later. He became chief of DragonBone and we married. We had a son and named him Austin. He loves me." she said softly. Her mother was crying. Zianna turned to Flint. "We're Gradnparents!" she shouted was actually surprisingly happy. "Where is this little grandson of ours?" he asked. Astrid smiled. "He's down at the beach with Hiccup and the rest of the DragonBone villagers." she explained. "What are the villagers doing here?" they asked. Astrid shook her head. "You'll find out soon." Astrid went outside, leading her parents to the beach. On the way, the were stopped by the twins. "Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" she shouted happy to see them. "Astrid. Come quick! Snotlout and Hiccup are about to battle till the death because Snotlout insulted you and Hiccup got mad." Ruffnut said urgently. Astrid nodded and burst into a run, the others behind her.

* * *

><p>(Previously with Hiccup and Snotlout)<p>

"Well if it isn't Hiccup the woman stealer." Snotlout taunted. "What did you call me?" Hiccup asked glaring daggers at Snotlout. "You heard me. You were sooooo jealous that you kidnap Astrid and force her to marry you and have kids with you!" Snotlout screamed. "I did not! Astrid left with me by her own free will." Hiccup yelled back, reaching for his dagger. "Yeah right! Astrid wanted to marry me! We had our future planned." Snotlout screamed. "You mean you had your future planned out. She never wanted to be with you. She hates you!" Hiccup shouted back. Snotlout jumped and tried to tackle Hiccup, but missed. Austin got mad, seeing Snotlout trying to hurt his daddy. "Hey Mr.! Don't you dare hurt me daddy!" he screamed. Snotlout got up and looked down at him. "Oh yeah? Beat it punk!" he yelled and slapped Austin so hard, Austin fell back onto the ground and started crying. Stoik rushed over and picked up his now crying and hurt grandson.

Seeing Snotlout hurt his son made Hiccup's blood boil. **"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND OR FINGER ON MY SON AGAIN**!" he yelled. Snotlout sneered. "You mean that son of a ***** that you and that ***** created?" Snotlout sneered. **"NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!**" Hiccup shouted pulling out his dagger and tackling Snotlout to the ground. Snotlout sneered and grabbed Hiccup's arm. Hiccup turned, twisting around so fast, that Snotlout's arm twisted and gave a sickning crack as it was neatly broken. Snotlout was mad now. He charged at Hiccup, his own dagger raised. Hiccup grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist making another clean break. Snotlout got up but before he could do anything Hiccup did a round kick, kicking his nose so hard, that their was a sickning crunch as Snotlout's nose was crushed and broken. Hiccup punched him in the jaw so hard, that their was a crack and his jaw was almost broken. Hiccup got his dagger and placed a foot on the chest of the now defeated Snotlout. "NEVER! I'm mean never, touch my son again! And never insult him or my wife!" He said pressing down with his foot. "Understood?" he asked. Snotlout nodded his head. Hiccup took his foot off of Snotlout and watched as Snotlout ran off as fast as he could.

Hiccup put his dagger in his pocket and turned to his dad who held his son. "Austin, honey, are you okay? Did that big man hurt you?" he asked taking him out of Stoiks arms. Austin nodded and sniffled. Hiccup gently rubbed the red mark on his son's face then kissed it better. "Does it feel better now?" he asked. Austin smiled and nodded. "y..you...kic..kicked...h..his..!" Austin said proudly. Hiccup smiled and looked at the small bruise that was forming on the side of his son's face. "Look! You got your first battle wound!" Hiccup said. Austin lightened up and turned to Stoik. "Granpa wook! My first battle wound!" he exclaimed. Stoik smiled at Austin. "Wow. That one is pretty impresive." Stoik said and Austin smiled. "I wana show mommy!" he shouted. Hiccup smiled. "You'll get to soon." The Berk and DragonBone villagers had watched the fight in astonishment, well Berk did. The DragonBone villagers were used to it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, pushing through the croud. Hiccup turned with Austin and saw his wife push her way out of the croud. She ran over to him and gasped when she saw the bruise on her son's cheek. "Mommy! Wook at my first battle wound!" Austin exclaimed proudly pointing at the bruise. "What happened!" Astrid shouted in rage that her baby was hurt. "The big man hit me when I stood up to him and daddy kicked his butt!" he exclaimed proudly. Astrid looked at him. "He means Snotlout." Hiccup explained. Astrid was in a rage. Snotlout had hurt her baby and he was going to pay. "**I'm going find that man, rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat so he can see me rip his carcass open!**" she shouted in rage. Stoik came up to her. "Don't worry. Snotlout left her with alot of broken bones. I never knew my son could fight like that." he said proudly. Astrid calmed down a bit. "Okay, but if he ever comes near any of my family again, he won't live to see the next day." she threatened.

Hiccup walked over and sat Austin back on Toothless. "Alright Dad. Do you mind if we find some place to stay?" he asked. Stoik smiled. "Sure." and with that, Stoik led all the DragonBone villagers into the village to find them some places to stay.


	5. Catching up, Meeting, and Dinner

Soon staying arrangements were made and Hiccup and Astrid with their son found themselves in the mead hall, catching up with the twins and Fishlegs. They sat at a table in the meade hall. Hiccup and Astrid sat infront of the twins and Fishlegs. Austin was sitting on Hiccup's lap. Astrid looked at Ruffnut and noticed she was up in a bun showing that she was married. "Ruffnut! You're married!" she exclaimed happily. Ruffnut smiled. "Yeah." Astrid smiled. "So who is the lucky guy?" she asked. Ruffnut pointed at Fishlegs. Astrid gasped. "Fishlegs?" she asked. Ruffnut nodded excitedly. We were dating and our parents went and did an arranged marriage for us. "I'm so happy for you! Do you have any kids?" she asked. Ruffnut nodded. "We have a daughter named Sarah. I wanted a more fierce viking name, but Fishlegs said to let her have a good name so she doesn't have to bear the shame of a awful name like his." Ruffnut explained. Astrid nodded. "I know. Hiccup complains about his name all the time. He always asking who would name their kid Hiccup? Apperentaly, his mom and dad liked the name." Astrid said.

While Ruffnut and Astrid were talking, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were talking too. "So how old is he?" Tuffnut asked pointing to Austin asleep, snuggled in Hiccup's chest. "He's three years and one month." he answered. Fishlegs smiled. "He's so adorable. I have a daughter named Sarah. She is four years and three months. You should bring Austin over for a play date." Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup nodded and smiled. "I'm sure Austin would like that. So Fishlegs, whose the lucky woman?" he asked. "My sister." Tuffnut replied. "Don't worry Tuff. There's a girl out there for you. All you have to do is look hard enough." Hicccup encoraged. Tuffnut smiled. "Thanks man. But I don't think I ever want to get married. I role single." Tuffnut said acting cool. Hiccup and Fishlegs laughed. "Yeah right." Fishlegs laughed. "Hey whose that over there?" Tuffnut asked suddenly. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked over and saw a woman from the DragonBone village. Hiccup laughed. "That's Sapphire." Hiccup answered. "She's one of the best fighters in the village." he looked at Tuffnut and saw a dreamy face on him. "Why don't you go talk to her. She's single." Hiccup said. Tuffnut bolted out of his chair and raced over to Sapphire.

Hiccup and Fishlegs laughed. "You know what they say. Love at first sight. Right?" Fishlegs said. Hiccup laughed and nodded. "I guess he's not going to role single anymore. So Fishlegs, you coming to the meeting this after noon?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't miss a single meeting." Hiccup shook his head. "What do you find so interesting about meetings?" Fishlegs shrugged. "Most meetings end with fights or the men getting drunk. So I have to be there so I can remember and tell the chief what happened if he or none of the other members remember." Fishlegs explained. Hiccup nodded. "In meetings on my island, we don't do all that. We try to keep it calm." Fishlegs smiled and shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup. Hiccup smiled. "Looks like you already did." he joked. "Seriously. Why did you and Astrid leave?" he asked. Hiccup shrugged. "I was already leaving. I felt like the villagers were only excepting me because of what I did. I was still the same Hiccup that was the village screw up. After 15 years of trying to become someone they would appreciate, I befriend a nightfury, save their sorry butts from the Red Death, loose my leg and BAM. They finally acept me. I was an outcast, a screw up. Nothing changed that. When I lost my leg, that just made me more clumsy, but they didn't mind. You have to do something, like kill a dragon, for them to acept you as a viking. I couldn't hadle all of the changes going on. If I fell, they all started fussing over me. It was my life long dream to be acepted, but when I did get acepted as a real viking, I didn't want it that way. I hated all the changes in the villagers behaivor. The treated me as if I was a shame to all of Berk. They made me feel like an outcast. They made me feel like I was worthless and bad luck. My own dad even treated me that way. He was always disappointed in me, and was never proud in anything that I did. He always saved me when I was chased by a dragon, but I don't see why he did anyways. He never listened to me. I tried to warn him about what was on the island, but he wouldn't listen to me. He through me down and disowned me. Then, when we all go into the battle on dragons, then he apologizes. He only kept me alive because my mom made him promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to me while she was gone. My mom went on a quest and never came back. Disowning your only son then apologizing doesn't make it better. They led me into leaving. They think that everything is better and that they were forgiven. I'm not the one to hold a grudge, but try living for 15 years and all people ever tell you is that your a disgrace, a screw up, a nobody. And I believed them, and then after loosing my leg, they treat me like a hero. I just had to get away." Hiccup explained.

"Wow. I never thought of it like that." Fishlegs said. "I know me and the others were never good to you either."He said sympathiticly. Hiccup shrugged. "You didn't. Snotlout gave me more broken bones than someone should have. And he made me take the blame and say that I broke them. Don't worry about it." he said. Fishlegs smiled. "I never knew you could fight that well. Like you son said, you kicked his butt." Fishlegs exclaimed. Hiccup laughed. "He hurt my son and insulted him and my wife. I had too." They both laughed. "We better get going. The meeting is going to start soon." Fishlegs said. Hiccup nodded and got up hugging his son to his chest. He turned toward Astrid. "Astrid, we need to go. The meeting starts at anytime now." he said. Astrid nodded and bid Ruffnut farwell. Fishlegs accompanied them them to the meeting since he was on his way there too.

Once there, they meet up with Garth, Skull, Clobber, and Bone. They went on in and found that the Berk elders and Stoik was already there. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Garth, Skull, Clobber, and Bone found a place to stand and waited for the meeting to start. As next in line as chief, Snotlout had to be there. Snotlout stood in a corner of the room, bandages wrapped around both arms, an ugly looking bruised nosed, a huge bruise on his jaw line, and a busted lip. He was complaining that Hiccup messed up his handsom and beautiful face. Astrid stood beside Hiccup glaring daggers at Snotlout. Hiccup was rocking back and forth on his feet holding a sleeping Austin. Austin of course had his Binkie pressed up to his chest.

At last, all of the member of the council of Berk arrived. "Alright. So the DragonBone village was attacked by romans. Right?" Stoik asked at the begging of the meeting. Hiccup handed Austin to Astrid and nodded. "Yes. We were right in the middle of a meeting discussing the food problems when they surrrounded the village. We had enough time to prepare before they attacked." He answered. Stoik nodded. "Was anyone killed?" he asked just to make sure. Hiccup looked at Garth. "No one was hurt, but we did have alot of injuries. Good thing Martha, the village healer was there. If not, we would have lost a lot of people that day, including the chief." Garth said. At this Stoik looked at him in shock. "What?" Garth continued. "I was conered two against one when the chief came to my aid. We fought side by side and almost had them defeated. Then with out warning, a third soldier came up behind the chief. He hit him in the head with the bud of the sword and he fell. The soldier he was fighting took the oppernunitie and brought his sword down and stabbed him. I finished of my soldier and went to his aid. I finished of the two soldiers and helped the chief onto Toothless. Then after the battle was over, Martha tended to the chief's stab wound." he finished. Stoik starred wide eyes then shook his head. "Okay. We're all glad that Hiccup's okay. Now, back to buisness."

The next two hours were spent discussing how much food the DragonBone villagers needed. They decided and Berk was going to send some riders to go back with the DragonBone villagers to DragonBone with some food. Stoik and the elders were even nice enough to send some Berk villagers back with them to help rebuild the village. Hiccup and his men thanked Berk and the meeting was over. Hiccup, Astrid, and Austin were staying at Stoiks house. So Stoik suggested that they invite all of their old friends over for dinner. Hiccup and Astrid agreed under the fact that someone other than Stoik cooked. They invited Garth too. Garth volenteered to do the cooking and they were greatful.

Stoik, Hiccup, Astrid, and Austin all went back to Stoik's house with Garth. Fishlegs went to get Ruffnut and their daughter to bring them over. Fishlegs had told them that he would even get Tuffnut for dinner. Garth went into the kitchen and started cooking. Hiccup, Stoik, and Astrid sat in the family room. Austin had finally woke up and was now sitting on Hiccup's lap in the floor. Astrid sat in a chair above Hiccup and Austin, and Stoik sat in his favorite chair. "That's quite a son you got their." Stoik said looking at his grandson. Hiccup laughed. "He get's into more trouble than Hiccup ever did." Astrid said. Stoik laughed. "Well I see he takes after him." Astrid smiled and nodded. Austin got up and looked at Hiccup. "Daddy! I board!" he whined. Hiccup smiled. "Well squirt, would you still be board if I did this?" Hiccup lunged forward and started tickleing Austin. Austin cries out with surprise, then is taken by a fit of laughter."Da...daddy...stop...stop...it!" Hiccup ignores Austin's pleas and continues to tickle him. "Only if you cry uncle!" he shouts. Austin keep laughing. "N...Ne...Never!"

Astrid and Stoik watch the pair amused. "A...hahaha...alright!..U..uncle!" Austin cries. Hiccup stops tickleing him. "Now you board?" he asked. Austin shakes his head. "Daddy! I want to play Dragons and Vikings!" he shouts. Hiccup sighs while Astrid smiles. "Alright squirt. I guess I'm the dragon and your the viking?"Austin nodded happily. Hiccup turned to Stoik. "Got any wooden swords he can hit me with?" he asks. Stoik laughs. "Yeah. I still have the ones you used to play with." Stoik said getting up and disappearing into another room. After a minute he came back with a small wooden sword. "Here ya go Austin." Austin smiled and took the sword. "Now don't hit me hard." Hiccup warned. Austin nodded. Hiccup got down on all fours, well threes and a prosthetic. "Roar! I want a little boy to eat." he said playfully. Austin got into a fighting stance. "Never you dragon!" Austin took his sword and hit "the dragon" in the side. "Yow! I'm wounded. Now what do I do?" Hiccup asked in a deep voice. Austin giggled. "Leave at once!" he ordered. "Roar! Never!" Hiccup said rearing up on his knees and came down pinning Austin. "Hah! I've got you!" He said. Austin smirked and brought his sword up, hitting "the dragon" in the chest. Hiccup fall's down, sword tucked under his arm making it look like he was stabbed. "I..." with that Hiccup dropped his head pretending to be dead. Austin stands triumphantly over his "dragon". Hiccup sits up and gives Austin his sword back and then there is a knock on the door. Astrid gets up and goes to answer it.

"Fishlegs! Ruffnut! Tuffnut! come on in!" she said. They all came in and Astrid noticed the child in Ruffnut's arms. "So this must be little Sarah!" she said. Ruffnut nodded. "Sarah, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is Sarah." Astrid nods. "She is adorable. Austin, Hiccup, and Stoik are all in the family room." she said leading them to the room. "Fishlegs!" Hiccup exclaimed getting up to shake hands with his old buddy. "Tuffnut." Hiccup said shaking hands with him. "Ruffnut." he said and hugged her. "This must be little Sarah that Fishlegs told me about." he said looking down at the little girl in Ruffnut's arms. Ruffnut nodded and put Sarah down. "Austin come here. There's someone I want you to meet." Hiccup called. Austin came over and looked at Sarah. Ruffnut bent down to the kid's level. "Sarah, this is Austin. Austin this is Sarah." Ruffnut said. Austin held out his hand. "Hi!" he said. Sarah looked at him. "Hi." she said timidly. Ruffnut got back up. "She's a little shy." Hiccup nodded. "DInner's Ready!" Garth shouted from the kitchen. The five friends, their two kids, and the chief, along with Garth went into the kitchen and had a nice dinner.

After dinner, Sarah was tired so Ruffnut and Fishlegs got her ready. They said goodbye and arranged a playdate. Tuffnut and Garth was the last ones to leave. Hiccup and Austin were tired, so Hiccup took Austin upstairs into Hiccup's old room, or the room they were staying in. Stoik went to his room and went to sleep so Astrid and Toothless were the only ones up. Well, Toothless went and layed down by the fire, while Astrid took a bucket of water outside to be emptied. She went outside carring the bucket of dirty dish water and was about to empty it when a voice spoke up through the night.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." the voice said. Astrid turned around angry. "You better leave me alone right now, Snotlout." she threatened. Snotlout stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "So. You here to come back to me?" he asked flirtatiously. Astrid got angry and stomped on his toe. "OW!" he exclaimed. "Leave me alone you son of a troll!" Snotlout smirked. "Like that is going to keep me away." he said. Astrid looked him in the eye. "Get away from me and don't ever touch me. If I see you around anyone of my family again, I'll cut off your manhood and turn you into a woman!" she threatened and dumped the bucket of dirty dish water onto his head and stomped off back into the house.


	6. Sickness, Swimming, and a big Surprise

Astrid woke up and stretched. She was laying in Hiccup's old bed. The boy's had made a pilot of furs in the floor over in the corner of the room. She got up out of bed and stretched. Last night she had slept in her white tunic with her hair down. She put on her leggings, her fur skirt, and her fur boots then quietly walked out of the room. The sun had just rose and Astrid went downstairs and into the kitchen to see if Stoik had anything to eat. She found a roll of bread and decided that it will do until the boys got up. Then they could go over to the meade hall for breakfast. Astrid got her a cup of water and sat down at the table and started to eat her bread and drink her water. She was almost done eating when she started feeling queasy. She took a drink of water when she felt nauseous to her stomach. She was about to bite into the bread when she clamped a hand over her mouth and got up as quick as she could and ran outside. She threw the door open and bent over and threw up into the grass. She used one hand to hold her hair up while the other held her stomach. She continued to vomit for about another minute. Finally, she was finished and she came up for breath. She went back inside and used a spare cloth to wipe her mouth off. She went back to the table and got a drink of water to wash the foul taste away.

She threw the rest of the bread away thinking it was bad. The bread must have been bad because other wise she wouldn't have threw up. She finished the water and heard someone coming downstairs. She looked up and saw a concerned Hiccup in the door way. "Astrid are you alright? I heard the door slam against the house." he said. Astrid smiled. "Yeah I'm alright. I just ate some bread and it didn't agree with me." she said. Hiccup nodded. "Okay. How about I go get Austin and we all could go to the meade hall and get some breakfast." he suggested. Astrid smiled and nodded. "That would be okay." Hiccup smiled and disappeared upstairs. It wasn't long ago that he could hardly make it upstairs with his leg. Astrid always helped him up and he never complained. _One time she was helping him up the stairs in the chiefs old house after Hiccup had become chief. They were almost up it when Astrid accidently tripped and fell backwards right into him. They fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom of them with Astrid ontop of Hiccup. Astrid, just realizing she's on Hiccup starts to panic she sets up and get off of him. She said she was sorry over and over. Hiccup just laughed and said it was okay. Astrid saw something shiny laying on the floor beside Hiccup. "Hiccup. What's this?" she asked picking it up. Hiccup smiled and shrugged. Astrid looked at the object and found that it was a ring with beautiful engravements of a nadder on it. Hiccup smiled and took the ring. "I was going to ask you this later on in the year, but now is a good time." he said. "Astrid, I love you with all my heart and I tell you that everyday. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. Astrid starred at him with tears of happiness and joy in her eyes. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Hiccup smiled and put the ring on her finger. _Astrid smiled at the memory. That was one of the most happiest days of her life aside from their wedding and the birth of their child.

Hiccup came back down the stairs carrying a wide awake Austin."I see someone's awake." she said. Austin smiled and hugged his Binkie to his chest. The child never went anywhere without family of three went outside and down to the meade hall with Toothless following them. The DragonBone villagers had been in Berk for a day and a half now. Garth had joined them on their way to the meade hall. Once their, he left and joined Skull and Bone at a table in the corner. Hiccup, Austin, and Astrid went to a table and a waitress got them some food. Hiccup and Austin got fish, while Astrid got a leg of chicken. She picked it up and was about to bite into it when she started getting queasy again. The smell of the chicken just made her want to vomit. She put a hand on her stomach and Hiccup noticed this. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked. Astrid nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said trying to sound sure. Hiccup nodded and went back to eating. Austin sat in his lap and the two were eating from the same plate.

* * *

><p>(Astrid's pov:)<p>

For some reason, the smell of my favorite food made me want to vomit. "Are you sure your okay?" Hiccup asked. I nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said trying to sound sure. Hiccup went back to eating with Austin and I was hungry. I picked up my chicken leg and was about to bite into it when, my stomach started turning and I was feeling nauseous. I fought the queesiness and took a bite of the chicken leg. I forcefully swallowed and I instantly regretted it. I felt it coming back up so I clamped a hand over my mouth and looked around for something to vomit in. A bar tender came by and was wearing a viking hat. I stood up and took the hat off of her head and puked into it. My retching noises got the whole halls attention. I continued to vomit until my stomach was completely empty.

I shakily gave back the hat to the woman who took the hat with a grossed out expression and walked away throwing it outside. Hiccup sat Austin down on the chair and took a cloth, poured his cup of water on it and wiped my mouth off with it. "You look a little green, honey. Maybe we should get you back home so you can lie down." he said giving me a drink of water from my cup. I nodded and he got Austin and noticed everyone was still starring at us. "You can stop starring now!" he shouted. Everyone went back to eating and drinking not wanting to pick a fight with Hiccup. I smiled. Ever since we left, I have been training him and all my hard work has paid off.

We went outside of the meade hall where Toothless was sleeping. "Come on Toothless. Time to get up. Astrid does not feel well." Hiccup said holding Austin. Toothless poked his head up and looked at him as if to say, _So you woke me up to tell me that?._ "Come on Toothless. Please. I need you to carry Astrid home bud. She doesn't feel well. If you do, I'll get Dad to get you extra cod." Hiccup offered. At the sound of cod, Toothless hopped up and allowed me to get on his back. We walked home, me on Toothless and Hiccup walking and carrying Austin. As they were walking, They ran into Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Sarah. "Hey Hiccup and Family." Ruffnut greeted. I smiled and nodded, the queasiness starting to come back. Hiccup noticed this. "Uh, we just came back from the meade hall. Astrid got a little sick there so we're just on out way back to Dad's house so she can lie down." Hiccup explained. Fishlegs nodded. "Okay. We were just on her way there. Well, we have to go. I hope you start feeling better." Fishlegs said. I nodded in thanks and they left.

* * *

><p>(Still Astrid's pov)<p>

Once we got home, I went straight upstairs and laid down. I felt tired so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(No one's pov)<p>

After Astrid went to sleep, Hiccup went outside with Austin. They were just going for a walk when Hiccup got an idea. "Hey squirt? How about I take you to see the place where daddy and Toothless became friends?" he asked bending down to his son's height. Austin brightened up and jumped up and down in excitement. Hiccup laughed. "Okay. Come on and don't forget Binkie." he said. Austin nodded, grabbed his Binkie and held Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup led his son into the forest. He knew the forest like the back of his hand. When he was younger, if he wasn't working in the forge, he was exploring the forest far away from the villagers that shunned him. The two walked down the familar path, deeper into the forest. It was quiet, with the only noise a bird flying away or chirping. Hiccup felt a tug on his hand and looked down. "Daddy, I scared." Austin said. Hiccup bent down and picked him up. "daddy's here. I won't let anything hurt your. Wait till you see the cove. It's got a water fall and a small lake. Hiccup said trying to cheer up his son. Austin smiled and nodded.

Hiccup carried Austin through the forest. He started seeing the familar boulders and he knew he was close. Hiccup carried Austin to a familar crack in a large rock wall. "Okay Austin. I need you to walk through there and you'll be in the cove." Hiccup said putting Austin down. Austin nodded excitedly and walked on through into the cove with Hiccup following. With the sun shining down into the cove it looked just how Hiccup first saw it. "Wow! It's so big." Austin said running over to the lake. Hiccup got an idea. "Hey squirt. Do you think you mommy would mind if we swim in the lake?" he asked. Austin lit up then frowned. "She would say it too cold." he replied. Hiccup nodded in understanding. It was the beggining of winter and swimming was not the smartest idea. "I know, but would it be too cold if we swim in our clothes?" he asked. Austin smiled. "No! We stay warm that way." he said.

The last time Hiccup had been in the lake was when Toothless pushed him in. It wasn't very deep once you started to wade. It only got deep the farther you go. Hiccup looked over and saw a vine hanging from a tree branch over the lake. Hiccup got an idea. "Hey Austin. Look over there." Hiccup said pointing to the vine. Austin nodded confused. "Watch this." he said. Hiccup reached out with a hooked like stick and got the vine. He pulled on it and made sure it was safe. "What are you doing daddy?" Austin asked. "You'll see." he said. Hiccup grabbed onto the vine and back up to the limit. He then took off running and swinging on the vine over the lake. Hiccup let go and fell into the lake with a big splash. He swam to the surface and looked over at his son. The water wasn't very deep at all. Hiccup could stand up with it to his waist. "Come on Austin! The water's great. Try it. I won't let you drown!" Hiccup shouted. Austin smiled and put his Binkie on a rock, took off his shoes and ran over and used the stick just like his dad had to get the vine. For a three year old boy, he had the brains of a five year old. One might think he was too young to be swimming, but vikings liked to teach their children how to do things when they are young.

Austin grabbed the vine and swung over the lake and let go. He landed in the lake with small splash. Hiccup reached under and pulled his son up. Austin spit out some water. Hiccup laughed. "Remember. Always hold you breath under water. If you don't, you can drown." he said. Austin nodded. For the beggining of winter, the water in the cove was surprisingly warm. Hiccup got another idea. "Hey squirt? How about we go over and touch the water fall?" he suggested. Austin lit up. "Yeah!" he shouted. Hiccup smiled and put Austin on his shoulder and walked over. More like half swam, half walked. The water was now chest high.

They reached the water fall and Austin excitedly held out his hand and through the water fall. Austin soon made Hiccup walk/swim under the water fall, drenching them both to the bone. The two played all day in the lake. Hiccup even started teaching Austin how to swim. After two hours of trying, Austin finally managed to stay afloat using the doggie padle technique. It was sunset when the two finally got out of the water.

* * *

><p>(Previously with Astrid)<p>

Astrid woke up and yawned. She looked out of the window in the room and saw that it was almost noon. Astrid got out of bed, and put her hair back into it's usual brand with her headband. She went downstairs and saw Stoik and Gobber sitting in the kitchen eating. "Hey Astrid." Stoik greeted. Astrid nodded and Gobber looked over at her. "My have you grown. I haven't seen Hiccup yet, but I'm sure he had to have weight on." Gobber said. Astrid walked over and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again too Gobber and no. Hiccup is still a fishbone, but with muscle." she said. Gobber smiled. "I 'member it like yesterday. Him a workin' has my apprentice in ta forge." Astrid smiled and turned to Stoik. "Where is my husband and child?" she asked. Stoik shrugged. "Said they were going for a walk and that was the last I seen them." he said. Astrid smiled when her stomach rumbled. Stoik laughed. "You've been asleep most of the day. Here have something to eat." Stoik said giving a plate of fish. Astrid smiled and sat down beside him and started eating. She finally finished eating something without throwing up. The nap must have helped her get better. Astrid got up and offered to take the plates and put them in the bucket used for cleaning the dishes.

After she had did that, there was a knock on the door. She went over and answered it while Stoik and Gobber kept on talking. She opened the door and was surprised to see Ruffnut there. "Hey Ruff. Watcha doin here?" she asked. Ruffnut smiled. "Fishlegs has Sarah and I had chores. I was wondering if you had nothing else to do, if you wanted to go down to the stream and help me wash some clothes?" she asked. Astrid smiled. "Sure. Hiccup and Austin went somewhere and I have nothing else to do." she said. Ruffnut smiled and Astrid stepped outside closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>(At the stream)<p>

Ruffnut and Astrid were washing Ruffnut's clothes and just catching up with each other over the past years. "So that's how you two become engaged?" Ruffnut asked right after Astrid told her the story of how Hiccup had asked her to marry him. Astrid smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Ruffnut smiled. "I've never heard of a couple falling down the stairs boyfriend and girlfriend and getting back up engaged." Ruffnut said laughing. Astrid laughed to but stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Ruffnut looked at her and stopped washing the shirt she had. "Did I say something bad?" she asked. Astrid shook her head and bent over and threw up her lunch. Ruffnut quickly got up and held Astrid's bangs out of the way and patted her back. After Astrid had emptied her stomach, Ruffnut took one of her now clean and wet cloths and gave it to Astrid who whiped her mouth off. "Are you okay? Your not sick are you?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid shrugged and bent down and cupped her hands, bringing up some water from the stream to wash the foul taste from her mouth. "Maybe we should go to the village healer and see if anythings wrong." Ruffnut suggested. Astrid nodded in agreement. Ruffnut and Astrid put all of the drying clothes back into the woven basket and went back to her house to put them up.

* * *

><p>(At the healers)<p>

Astrid and Ruffnut went up to the old ancient house of the healer. Ruffnut knocked on the door and they waited. Soon, the door creaked open and the elder and healer poked her head out. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in come in children." Gothi said. She was a little old lady who had gray/white hair. Ruffnut and Astrid came in and sat down. Gothi closed the door and turned to them. "So. What brings you hear?" Gothi asked. "I threw up this morning and I thought it was the bread I ate, but we went to the meade hall and I threw up at the smell of chicken." Astrid explained. "I went home and took a nap. After I got up, I felt better and ate some fish without throwing up. Ruffnut came over and I went with her to the stream to help her wash some clothes. We were just talking when I threw up the fish I had for lunch. What's wrong with me? Am I sick?" Astrid asked. Gothi shook her head. "Let me ask you something dear. Have you missed your period this month?"

* * *

><p>(With Hiccup adn Austin)<p>

Hiccup and Austin got out of the lake and noticed the sun was setting. "Well squirt. We need to get back to Grandpa's house and into some dry clothes." Hiccup said. Austin nodded and walked over to get his Binkie. Hiccup picked him up and they left the cove soken wet.

* * *

><p>(Back at Stoik's house)<p>

Hiccup opened the door and carried Austin in. He walked over to the stairs and was about to go change when a voice spoke up. "Why are you two soken wet?" Astrid asked. Hiccup and Austin turned turned around and faced Astrid. "We played in lake at cove. Daddy taught me how to swim!" Austin said happily. Astrid shook her head. She should have known they had went off and done something liked that. She smiled. "Well I hope you had fun sweety." she said. Austin nodded. "Oh! Hiccup, I have great news!" she shouted suddenly. Hiccup looked confused. "What's the great news?" he asked. Astrid smiled. "I'm pregnant!"


	7. Trouble with Snotlout and Oh no

**I just want to thank all of you who have given me some ideas. I will try to use them. They are great ideas and I'll try to get them in this story either in this chapter or later on in the story. If you have any more ideas you want me to use, just review and tell me. I appreciate all of the reviews and all the people who faved my story. I have a clue on where I'm going with this story, but still not sure so I'm in need of ideas. I just make it up as I write. If you want to, feel free to send in some ideas. Oh, and those of you who have read my How to be a Pirate fanfic, I'm going to put that story on pause, until this story is complete. Sorry about that. It's hard for me to write two stories at the same time and keep updated. Plus I have another story I'm working on for Warriors. So, I will not continue that story until this one is completley finished.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup starred wide eyed at Astrid. "Your what?" he asked. Astrid smiled. "I'm pregnant! Isn't this exciting! We're going to have another child!" Astrid said excitedly. Hiccup smiled and sat Austin down. "Yes this is very exciting." Hiccup said still smiling. "Can you just give me a minute?" he asked. Astrid smiled and nodded. "Sure." she said. Hiccup smiled and staggered a littles away unbalanced on his feet and flat out fainted. Astrid rushed over to Hiccup. "Hiccup!" she said looking down at him lying on his back. "Hiccup wake up!" she said snapping her fingers in front of his face. When that didn't work, she slapped him. That still didn't work so she got an idea. "Austin honey. Can you go and bring me that bucket was ice cold water in the kitchen that I just unfroze?" she asked. Austin nodded and ran into the kitchen. He brought back the water almost spilling it because it was so heavy. "Here ...you...go...mommy." he said having trouble with the bucket. Astrid took the bucket of ice water. "Thank you sweety." she said. She turned toward Hiccup and dumped the bucket of ice water in his face.<p>

Hiccup came up sputtering. Rubbing the water out of his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked. Astrid just shook her head. "You just fainted, honey." she said patting his back. Hiccup looked at her. "Your pregnant?" he asked again. She just just shook her head and smile. "Yes. I am." she said. Hiccup smiled. "I'm going to be a dad again." he said. Astrid laughed. "Yeah. Now your even more wet. Take Austin upstairs and change into the spare clothes we have." she said. He got up and picked up Austin. "Yes dear." he said going up stairs. Astrid laughed as she watched her retreating form. "Astrid why is the floor wet. And why wet footprints?" Stoik asked standing at the front door. Astrid smiled. "They boys decided to swim at the cove and not dry off. And Hiccup fainted when I told him that I was pregnant again so I had to dump a bucket of ice cold water on him. Don't worry. I'll make them clean it up." Astrid said. Stoik just starred at her. "Okay." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Austin came back downstairs with dry clothes on. "Let's hang out boots by the fire so they'll be dry by tomorrow." Austin nodded and hey and Hiccup hung their boot over the fire. "Hiccup?" Stoik called. "In here Dad!" he yelled back. Stoik came into the family room and sat in his favorite chair. "Son, there's going to be another meeting about your problems tomorrow and I need you to attend it. I think it would be wise for your villagers to stay in Berk for the winter." Stoik suggested. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. That would be wiser and rebuilding a village in the winter with storms isn't very smart." Hiccup said in agreement as he sat down on the little couch against the wall. Gobber had made it and given it to Stoik as a bithday present. It had furs stuffed with sheep's wool for the cushions. His son laid down beside him with his head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup stroked his son's hair lulling Austin to sleep from the fun and exhausting day.<p>

"So Astrid say's she's pregnant again." Stoik said trying to get a conversation going. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. She was vomiting up all the food she ate. I was wondering what was wrong with her." Hiccup said. "Going to be a dad again makes me feel old." Hiccup said whiled yawning. Toothless snorted from his curled up position in the corner. Stoik looked at his son amused. "Your just 23 years old and you say your old. I'm starting to get gray hairs in my beard." Stoik said. Hiccup laughed. "It's been so long, I always remembered your birthday, but didn't keep up with your age ever since that day you got mad at me for thinking you were 60. Snotlout told me that you were so I wanted to do something special for you birthday. It ended up with the kitchen a mess, you smashing the cake I worked so hard on, and the main part of the house being burnt down."

Stoik laughed at the memory. "I remember that day. I came home and you and the whole kitchen was coated in chocolate which I still don't know how you got it. Chocolate is very rare and I was foolish to smash the cake you made, but my own son thinking that I was 60. Surely I didn't look that old?" they laughed. "Well, I better get Austin to bed. I think Astrid has already headed up there. I'll get my men and I'll be at the meeting and we'll work out something." Hiccup said. Stoik nodded and Hiccup turned to Toothless. "You want to come upstairs or stay there?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just looked at him as to say 'duh! It's way warmer over here!' Hiccup laughed and carried Austin upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up to the sound of Astrid vomiting. Morning sickness. Hiccup was happy that they were having another child, but a pregnant Astrid was nothing to be happy about. The first time she was pregnant, into her 3 mounth and up, if you said anything about her weight, well, it was nice knowing ya. If you thought the hormones were bad, the cravings were even worse. She would get up in the middle of the night wanting milk and salted pickles and cheese. Mood swings were just as bad and no one wants to deal with an angry Astrid.<p>

Hiccup got up slowly, careful not to wake his son. He hopped over to the bed and sat down and strapped on his proesthic. He got up and walked down stairs and found Astrid standing by the window chugging a cup of water. He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning sweet heart." He said kissing the top of her head. Astrid put the cup down, no water left in it and smiled. "Morning. Watch it. I have barf breath." she said. Hiccup laughed. "I don't mind." he said. Astrid smiled. "Your dad just left. He said he'd meet you at the meeting." Hiccup let go of Astrid and nodded. "Yeah. I told him I'll be at the meeting. Do you mind staying here with Austin?" he asked. Astrid shook her head. "Okay. I got to go. I love you." he said. Astrid smiled. "I love you too." she said. Hiccup smiled and bent down and rubbed Astrid's stomach. "Daddy loves you too, little one." he said and kissed Astrid's stomach. She swatted at him playfully and he left for the meeting.

* * *

><p>(At the meeting)<p>

Hiccup stood beside Stoik with Garth at his side. "Well, it's your call. Berk has decided that you and your people can stay until winter is over and then in the spring, you can return to your island and we'll help rebuild it. That way you don't have to worry about the food. All the families here are willing to let one or two of the your villagers stay with them. Most of them have become great friends." Stoik said. Hiccup nodded. "Give us a minute to discuss." Hiccup said.

He, Garth, Skull, Bone, and Clobber all decided that they would stay. "We have decided that we will stay until spring." Hiccup announced. Cheers went up as he said this. Stoik smiled and gave a hard pat on his son's back. Even though Hiccup had grown and gotten stronger, the pat took him by surprise and almost made him fall flat on his face.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Hiccup went home and found Astrid complaining that if they were going to stay for the winter, they needed to stock the coverns up with food. In Berk, there was always tough snow storms in the winter, so families stocked up so they didn't have to wonder out to the meade hall for something to eat or drink. So that is how Hiccup found himself being dragged to the market with Astrid. In the village center, there were stands that sold items from food to weapons. Astrid had dropped Austin off at the Ingerman household for the playdate with Sarah so it was just him and Astrid. Hiccup carried a large woven basket to put the food in. Stoik had given them some coins to buy the food and extra to buy some winter clothes.<p>

Astrid was standing at a stand, deciding on whether or not she should get pickles or potatoes. Hiccup was in charge of buying the clothes for the family. Astrid trusted his judgement and he knew she stuck to fur skirt with leggings, and long sleeved, tunics in the the winter. Shopping for him and Austin was easy. He was paying for some boots for Austin when Fishlegs came up. "Hey Hiccup." he greeted. Hiccup nodded in greeting. "Looks like Astrid dragged you out to stock up on clothes and food, uh?" he said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. She was having a fit that there was nothing to eat and was complaining that she wasn't going out to get something to eat in the snow. So my dad, gave us some money and Astrid drug me down here. I think he just gave her the money so he wouldn't have to listen to her complain." He said. Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "Ruff practically kicked me out of the house and won't let me back in, unless I have the food for the winter." Fishlegs explained. "Oh! Ruffnut told me the big news. Congrats!" Fishlegs said. Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, but just don't make Astrid mad or anything. Okay?" he said. Fishlegs nodded. "I've delt with Ruffnut with hormones and mood swings, but pregnant Astrid is worse." he said. Hiccup nodded in a greement. "By the way, do you know how far into pregnancy she is?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shrugged. "She didn't say, but I think about a month and a half probably." he guessed. Fishlegs was about to open his mouth to speak when an angry screach sounded throughout the village. "Astrid." Hiccup gulped. They ran as fast as they could to where the scream had come from.

They finally reached the place and found a small croud gathered. In the middle was a fuming Astrid and a smirking Snotlout. Hiccup and Fishlegs pushed their way through the cround to the front. "What is going on here?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked toward Hiccup, her ocean blue eyes lit up with rage. **"That son of a ***** over there just touched me!**" she shouted. Hiccup looked at Snotlout in disgust. "Don't you ever touch my wife again!" he shouted. Snotlout just smirked. "How do know that she was just running back to me and this is all just an act. What can I say? She's the total package and we'd make a great couple." Snotlout said smirking. Astrid was now fuming and was looking around for someone with an axe. **"You disgust me!**" Astrid shouted. Snotlout crossed his two healling arms. "Ohhh. Papa likes 'em feisty. Oh, and you finally started to eat more and train less. I like them plump." he said flirtatiously. Astrid was really, really, really mad now. Astrid reached over and yanked a double bladed battle axe off of the weapon stand behind her. A rather large croud had gathered to see the event. Hiccup and Fishlegs backed up getting out of rage of the now snarling Astrid.

Snotlout, now afraid of the axe in Astrid's hands, backs up slowly. "What did you just call me?"she said slowly approaching him. "Plump." he answered nervously. Astrid smirks. "**NO ONE CALLS ME PLUMP! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAPPEN TO BE PREGNANT WITH MY HUSBAND"S CHILD!**" she screamed slowy creeping towards him. Snotlout starts to slowly back away. "Hiccup say something! She's your wife!" Snotlout screamed looking toward Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head and glared at Snotlout. "You messed with my wife, you pay. It was nice knowing ya! Wait, actually, it wasn't!" Hiccup shouted.

"Guys! Help me!" Snotlout pleaded looking over to where Tuffnut was now standing beside Fishlegs. They hold up their hand in defence and take a few steps back. "Dad! Do something!" Snotlout pleaded looking over to where his dad stood. "Get in the way of an angry pregnant woman? You think I'm mad boy?" Spitelout says. Stoik had heard the commotion and was now watching from the large gathered croud. "Chief! shrieks Snotlout as he backs up against a wooden food stand knees shking and an angry Astrid getting closer. Stoik shakes his head. "You made your bed now sleep in it." he said.

Astrid was really close now. She made a fist and punched him so hard in the jaw, that Snotlout went backwards knocking over the food on the stand and falling to the ground. Now on the ground with Astrid standing over him, axe raised high. "You remember what I warned you that I'd do if you ever came near me or my family again?" she asked. Snotlout gulped in respose. Astrid raised the axe high and brought down the axe, bud first, right into his groin. Snotlout screamed in agony as the bud of the axe forcefully made contact with his groin area. Astrid took her axe and through it to the ground. With a mighty force, she kicked him right between the legs. Snotlout screamed in agony again.

She went back over and got her basket of food and went over to Hiccup's side. "No one messes with a married pregnant woman." Astrid said looking at Snotlout with disgust. She grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Hiccup arrived at Stoik's house and Astrid went to put the food away while Hiccup went over to the Ingerman house to pick up Austin.<p>

They were all eating dinner (That Hiccup made) when the wind started howling outside. The Haddock family sat at the table. "It sure was cold today. There might be a storm coming." Stoik said. Astrid and Hiccup nodded in agreement. After dinner was over, everyone went to bed.

The next morning, a storm was hitting Berk. Stoik was right when he said the was going to be a storm. Everyone was trapped indoors and had no acess to outside. The week went by very quickly.

* * *

><p>Astrid sat at the kitchen table eating an apple and drinking some water. The storm had gone and Stoik had finally managed to get the door opened without snow caving in. Right now, the boys were all outside playing in the snow. Astrid finished her apple and water and got up. She walked over to the door and grabbed her coat, putting it on. She opened the door and stepped outside into the freezing weather. She was going over to Ruffnut's to teach her friend how to sew.<p>

Astrid walked down the snow covered path leading to her friend's house. Once there, she knocked on the door and shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them from freezing. Fishlegs answered the door and let her in. "Hey Astrid. Ruffnut's in the family room." he said. Astrid nodded and handed her coat to Fishlegs who took it and hung it up.

Astrid walked into the Ingerman's family room and found her friend sitting in a chair with yarn, cloth, and string littered on the ground beneath her. "Oh, hey Astrid. Come over here by the fire and warm up." Ruffnut sat patting the seat next to her. Astrid gratefully takes a seat next to the fire and let's herself defrost. "It's cold out there." Astrid said. Ruffnut nodded. "We should get started with the lessons because I have a family to cook lunch for." Ruffnut said. Astrid smiled and the two started the lesson. Astrid showing Ruffnut how to sew properly. After an hour of poking fingers and bandages, Ruffnut finally got the hang of it and it was time for Astrid to go home. They said goodbye and Astrid left to go back to her father-in-law's house.

Astrid trudged through the snow, her feet freezing. She was almost home and she could hear the laughs and excited shrieks of they boys as she neared. She was almost home when, Snotlout stepped out in front of her. She glared at him. "Snotlout, get out of my way now!" she demanded. Snotlout held his ground. "No. I've tried nicely to get you to marry me over the past years and all you did was hurt me. You ran away with the Useless and had kids with him when we were suposed to get married. He took you away from me. And now, I'm going to take from him since I can't have you!" Snotlout yelled. Astrid backed away from him. She had never seen him this angry before. She was cold, tired, and wet from the snow. Snotlout stepped closer to her. She stepped back in fear. Snotlout sneered. He balled up a fist and punched her in the stomach so hard that she fell backwards with a scream of pain.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, Austin and Stoik were having a great time out in the snow. They had been playing with Austin in the snow for most of the morning. They were right in the middle of a snowball fight when an agonizing scream of pain sounded not far away. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks as did his son and dad. Hiccup knew that scream from anywhere. It was Astrid.<p>

Hiccup left the game and ran down the hill away from the house towards the way the scream had come from. He ran as fast as he could, careful not to slip on ice. He was running when he saw his wife on the ground clutching her stomach with Snotlout standing over her smirking. That pulled the trigger. Hiccup rushed at Snotlout attacking him from behind, punching him in the back of the head, instantly knocking him out. As soon as Snotlout was unconsious, Hiccup rushed over to her wife. "Astrid! Astrid are you okay!" he asked kneeling beside her. Astrid clutched her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Hiccup knew that Snotlout must have punched her in the most dangerous place a pregnant woman can be punched. "Hiccup!" Astrid panicked scream snapping him out of his daze. Astrid was looking down. Hiccup followed her gaze and saw blood. Her blood. "Oh no."


	8. Banished

"Astrid hold on. I'm getting you to the healer!" Hiccup said trying to hold back the rising panic. Tears were streaming down Astrid's face. "The baby!" she shouted paniced. Hiccup pulled her into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to the baby." he said. Astrid turned her head. Hiccup gently turned her back to him. "The baby's going to be okay. You here me?" he said. Astrid nodded. Hiccup reached down and picked her up, bridal style. "Son!" Stoik shouted racing down the hill and gasping when he saw the blood. "Dad. We need to get her to the healer's fast. Snotlout punched her, dad!" he shouted, panic starting to show. Stoik nodded in understanding. "Let's hurry then. Come on Austin!" Stoik shouted to the little boy running down the hill after them.

* * *

><p>Gothi was sitting in her chair by the fire alone. Today was cold and windy after the storm that had just past. All of a sudden the door to the hut burst open and the mighty Stoik the Vast, cheif of the Hairy Hooligans, rushed in. He was followed by Hiccup rushing in holding a bleeding and sobbing, panicked Astrid. Gothi got up out of her chair fast. "Quick! Lay her down on the bed." she said pointing to the bed in the corner. Hiccup obeyed her and layed Astrid down. Gothi came over to Astrid with some herbs and medicines. "What happened?" she asked. Hiccup took a deep breath. "Snotlout got mad and punched Astrid in the stomach." Hiccup said with worry in his voice. Gothi nodded. "I will do what I can, but there is a chance she can loose the baby." she said. Hiccup nodded. Stoik placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and led him away, so Gothi can help Astrid.<p>

* * *

><p>Stoik and Hiccup got outside where Austin sat waiting. He got excited when he saw them. "Is mommy going to be better?" he asked. Hiccup shurgged. "I don't know squirt." he said ruffling Austin's hair. Snotlout had punched Astrid and there was a chance that they could loose their unborn child. Rage hit Hiccup like a bullet. Hiccup balled his hands into fists. "That no good, dirty pig is going to pay." Hiccup said. Stoik nodded. "Do what ever you want to him, but just don't kill him. He deserves to learn a lesson." Stoik said. Hiccup smirked. Payback was going to feel good. Hiccup turned back to Austin. "Daddy's going to hurt the man that hurt mommy. Can you stay here with grandpa Stoik?" He asked. Austin nodded.<p>

Hiccup smiled and left. Before he got back at Snotlout, he knew he was going to half to tell the Hofferson's what Snotlout had done. Hiccup walked through the village on the snow covered paths. Some villagers were out, but most were inside away from the cold and snow. Hiccup trudged through the snow out of the village square. He made his way to the house that had blue traditional markings on it. Hiccup finally reached the door and lifted a hand to knock. After knocking about four times, Flint Hofferson opened the door. "Oh. What do you need?" he asked. Hiccup smiled. "Can I come in. This is really important." he said. Flint nodded and allowed Hiccup to step in. "Ziana! Hiccup's here!" he shouted. A few seconds later, Ziana Hofferson came into the room. "Why Hiccup! This certainly is a surprise! Come in come in. Make yourself at home and tell me how my little girl's doing." she said excited. Hiccup smiled. "Sorry, but no thanks. I've got to hurry." he said. Ziana frowned. "Why?" she asked. Hiccup sighed. "You both know how Astrid went off at Snotlout last week." he said and they both nodded. Flint leaned down and whispered to Ziana. "I still think Snotlout would have made a better husband." he said in a whisper. Hiccup, hearing this got mad. "Well, . Astrid was walking home from Ruffnut's this morning and ran into Snotlout. He was very mad at how she turned him down and humiliated him in front of the entire village." he said. Flint smirked. "So?" he asked. Hiccup continued. "Snotlout was so mad at her, he punched her." he said. Ziana and Flint got mad at this. "You mean Snotlout punched my little girl?" Flint asked. Hiccup nodded. "How? I bet she got him back." he said. Hiccup shook his head. "No. Snotlout was so angry, that he punched her really hard in the stomach. I heard her scream out in pain and rushed down the hill and found her lying on the ground and Snotlout standing over her smirking. I knocked him out and helped Astrid to the healers. She was bleeding and Gothi said there is a chance she can loose the baby." he finished,worry showing in his voice. "Why that ******! Hurting my little girl!" Flint shouted angrily. Ziana placed her hands on his shoulders. "Settle down dear." she said. Hiccup nodded in agreement. "I'm going to kill him for what he did." Hiccup said. Flint smiled, anger in his eyes. "Make sure you give him pain." he said. Hiccup nodded.

* * *

><p>Snotlout slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbing. Snotlout slowly sat up in the snow and rubbed the back of his head surprised to find a bump. He looked around and saw that Astrid was nowhere to be found and that the snow beside him was stained with some blood. Snotlout smiled evily. "Taght you not to mess with me." he said to himself. "Snotlout!" an angry voice shouted. Snotlout turned and saw a very angry Hiccup marchilng towards him with the Hofferson's behind him. Snotlout stood up and faced Hiccup. "What do you want useless?" he spat. Hiccup scowled and punched Snotlout on the nose rebreaking it. Snotlout fell back holding his nose. "What was that for?" he asked. Hiccup kept scowling. "You know what that's for! I told you to never touch my wife again! And what do you do? You hurt not only her, but maybe our unborn child as well! Now your going to pay!" he shouted, anger in his eyes. Snotlout stepped back, drawing his dagger as he did so.<p>

Hiccup also drew his dagger, knowing Snotlout might try something. Snotlout rushed at Hiccup only to be fliped and pinned to the ground. Hiccup had his dagger at Snotlout's neck. The temptation to slice it was hard to fight. Hiccup wanted to make Snotlout feel more pain. Anger surgered through his body making his blood boil. He raised his fist ready to punch Snotlout's face when Spitelout and most of the other villagers came rushing over to the fight. "Wait! Don't do it Hiccup!" he shouted. Hiccup knew that the villagers would find out what Snotlout did. In berk, word spreads like wild fire. Hiccup looked at him. "And why shouldn't I? He hurt my wife and there's a chance she can loose the baby." He said. Spitelout nodded. "We know. Though there's a better way to punish him." Spitelout said. Hiccup understood and got off of Snotlout stepping back. Snotlout got to his feet picking up his dagger. Spitelout looked at him with disgust and anger. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" he shouted. Snotlout sneered. "She deserved it." Spitelout shook his head. "No. She didn't deserve that. Your not my son." he said. Snotlout shook his head. "You can't disown me!" he shouted. Spitelout shook his head. "Yes he can." a voice boomed out of the croud. Stoik the Vast pushed his way through the croud holding Austin in his arms. He finally stood at the front of the croud. "Snotlout. With all you have done to our people and my son's family, I have no choice but to here by banish you from the island of Berk. You have three days to get your things and leave the island on your dragon." Stoik annouced.

Snotlout just looked at Stoik shocked. "You can't do that! I'm next in line to be cheif!" he shouted. Stoik shook his head. "No. I will find someone else to take my place when I'm gone." he said. Snotlout was fuming and turned to Hiccup. "You will rue this day, Useless! I hope your wife looses the precious baby!" he spat and stalked off through the croud to get his things to leave.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knocked nervously on the door to the healers. Austin had stayed with Stoik so Hiccup could see if Astrid was alright. Gothi opened up the door and smiled when she saw Hiccup. "Oh come in deary!" she said happily. Hiccup stepped in and saw Astrid laying in the bed asleep. He turned to Gothi and she smiled. "Astrid and the baby are both fine." she assured. Hiccup let out a relieved sigh. "I'll give you a minute with her." she said. Hiccup smiled and walked over to Astrid. "Astrid? Astrid wake up." he said gently shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hiccup?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. Astrid rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She then remembered where she was and what had happened. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at Hiccup. "The baby?" she asked. Hiccup smiled. "The baby is fine. Gothi said so." he said. Astrid smiled. "What did you do to Snotlout?" she asked. Hiccup laughed. "I was about to kill him when his dad stopped me. He then disowned Snotlout and Dad banished Snotlout from the island." he said. Astrid smiled. "About time too. Has he gone yet?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head. "No. He has three days to leave or else." he answered. "So if Me and the baby's fine, can we go home?" she asked hopefully. Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask."<p>

Hiccup walked over to where Gothi was sitting by the fire. "Gothi? Astrid wants to know if she can go back to Stoik's house since she and the baby are okay." he asked. Gothi nodded. "Usually I would want her to stay, but she's a stubborn woman. Just make sure to bring her back here if anything happens." she rasped. Hiccup nodded in thanks and walked back over to Astrid. "She said you can, but if anything changes through the night, you need to come back." he said. Astrid smiled and got out of bed putting on her shoes. Hiccup got her fur coat and together they left the healers hut.

* * *

><p>(Snotlout's pov)<p>

I can not believe that my stinkin' dad disowned me and didn't object when I was banished. I was done packing all my things and was leaving this no good island tomorrow. That Useless is going to pay for this. He will rue this day one way or another. I started wondering if I should sneak off and leave tonight, or give the dirty ****** pleasure by letting them see my fly off. I decided that I would leave tonight. I grabbed my bag of belongings and walked over to the window. It was now night and most of the villagers were asleep. I opened the window and climbed out. I had the only downstairs bedroom while my parents slept upstairs which was handy for sneaking out.

I walked over in the yard to where Fireworm was curled up asleep. "Fireworm. Fireworm!" I whispered trying to wake her up. "Fireworm wake up!" I whispered starting to get irratated. Fireworm finally opened her eyes to look at me. "Okay Fireworm. We're leaving this place." I whispered. Fireworm looked annoyed that I had woken her up, but got up anyways so I could put her saddle on.

After about twenty minutes, I had finally got the saddle on. I hopped on with the bag of belonging strapped on my back. I gave Fireworm the signal and she took off. Before we left the island, there was something that needed to be done. Fireworm flew directly over my parents house. My dad hated me and disowned me and my mom and him didn't even care that I was banished. They would pay for doing that to me. I gave Fireworm a kick and she set the house on fire. I watched as the house went up in frames. I smiled. They would pay.

I decided that we should go before the village wakes up to the fire. Fireworm flew away from the burning house and over the village. We flew away leaving the island and my parents screams behind.


	9. Saving Spitelout

Hiccup awoke to the sound of shouting. He quickly got up waking Austin in the process. Hiccup put on his tunic and prosthetic and rushed over to Astrid where she lay soundly asleep. "Astrid! Astrid wake up!" he shouted. Astrid opened her eyes and sat up hearing the yells. "What's going on?" she asked. Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going out on Toothless to check it out." he said. She nodded. Austin got up out of the furs and got in bed with Astrid to sleep.

Hiccup raced down stairs going as fast as he could. Toothless was sitting by the fire obviously annoyed that he couldn't get any sleep. Hiccup grabbed his flying harness and Toothless' saddle. Stoik had also been awakened by the shouting. "Son! What's going on?" he asked putting on his cape. Hiccup shrugged while trying to put the saddle on Toothless. He finally got the saddle on and walked over to the door with Toothless following him. Stoik walked over to the door finally finished putting on his cape. Hiccup opened the door and gasped when he saw through the night, a house on fire, illuminating the village. Stoik walked over to the door and gasped also. "We got to hurry and put out that fire!" Stoik said rushing out of the house. Hiccup hopped on Toothless, attaching his prosthetic as he did. "Come on bud. Let's go!" he shouted. Toothless crouched down, spreading his wings and launched off into the sky.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the village and over the house that was on fire. His eyes widened in shock when he relized that it was the Jorgenson house that was on fire. He flew a little lower trying to see if his aunt and uncle were safe. He saw a bunch of villagers with buckets of water trying to put out the fire, but no aunt or uncle. He kept searching over the crowd of vikings when he found his aunt. Toothless landed not far from her. She was being treated by some ladies. Her skin was black from the smoke and she had some burns. Hiccup looked around her, but didn't see his uncle Spitelout. "Aunt Hilda!" he shouted getting off Toothless and rushing over to her. "Where is uncle Spitelout?" he asked. Hilda looked up, her eyes wide with panic. "I don't know!" she cried looking at the burning house. "There was so much smoke. We got separated. I found my way to the door and was pulled out by some villagers, but I haven't seen my husband since!" she cried in panic. Hiccup looked at the burning house. If his uncle was not outside, that means he had to be inside the burning house.

Hiccup looked back at his aunt and saw her crying, calling out to her husband, searching the croud for him. Hiccup shut his eyes, knowing there was only one thing to do. Snotlout had obviously started the fire and left because he was no where in sight. Hiccup couldn't let his uncle die and his aunt be heart broken. Hiccup opened his eyes. He had to get his uncle out of that house.

Hiccup rushed away from Toothless and his aunt toward the burning house. When Toothless saw what he was doing, he cried out in alarm for his rider. Hiccup pushed past the vikings in the crowd rushing towards the burning house. He got to the front of the crowd and took a deep breath. He had to save his uncle. And with that thought, he ran into the burning house, ignoring all the shouts and yells for him to come back. The house was filled with smoke. Fire burned in some places giving him light. Hiccup covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, so he wouldn't breath in too much smoke. He squinted his eyes, them watering because of the smoke. "Spitelout!" he shouted hoping his uncle would reply. But no answer. Hiccup started walk slowly through the burning house, slowly looking through the smoke for any signs of his uncle. Some burning peices of the floor above him fell. He dodged them just in time. "Spitelout!" he called out again. This time, he heard a faint sound, coming from upstairs. Hiccup looked around and spotted the stairs through the smoke. He slowly made his way over to them. Most of the stairs were on fire, slowly eating them away. Hiccup knew they could give way, but he had to reach his uncle. He slowly stepped on the first one, glad it didn't give away. He slowly and very carefully made his way up them with a steady rythym. Foot, prosthetic, foot, prosthetic, foot, prosthetic. He had almost reach the top when he stepped on the last step, when the wood gave way, his prosthetic falling through it, getting stuck. Hiccup fell foward, giving a yelp of surprise and pain. He landed with a thud. He sat up and turned around and started pulling at the wood, trying to get his prosthetic out. After a couple of tugs he got it free and quickly got up. "Spitelout!" he called again, hoping his uncle would respond. "In here." a faint voice responded. Hiccup looked around and saw a door through the smoke. He quikly walked into the room and looked around. "Over here." the voice sounded again. Hiccup walked through the room in the direction the voice had come from. In the corner of the room, he found his uncle. "Spitelout." he said walking over and helping him up to his feet. Spitelout coughed heavily from inhaling to much smoke. "Come on. We got to get out of here." Hiccup said. Spitelout nodded and followed him to the door. Hiccup led him over to the stairs. Hopefully, the stairs would hold enough for his uncle to get down.

Spitelout was just about to go down the stairs, when a rafter up ahead gaveway and fell on the stairs, crushing them, causing a burst of flames. The fire caused Hiccup and Spitelout to fall back. "That was the only way out!" Spitelout exclaimed and started another coughing fit. Hiccup looked around, searching for another exit. He got to his feet. "Come on!" He shouted helping Spitelout back up. Spitelout looked at him confused but followed him back into the room. Hiccup ran over to the window and threw it open. "We have to jump!" he shouted. Spitelout came beside him, still coughing. "I'll never fit!" he exclaimed. Hiccup nodded and starting searching the room for any weapon to make the window bigger. He found an axe under the bed and went back to the window. The villagers were doing their best to put out the fire, but the roof was about to crumble. Hiccup came over to the window by Spitelout and started hacking at the edges around the it. Spitelout grew weaker ever minute, the smokein his lungs. Hiccup continued to hack at the wood, making the window bigger. Spitelout came over and took the axe. "let me*cough* do *cough* it." he said. Hiccup stood out of the way as his uncle took huge swings at the window. After a few minutes, it was large enough that he could fit through. "Alright, Spitelout, you need to jump." he said. Spitelout looked at him and then the window. "There *cough* isn't enough *cough* room for the both *cough* of us to jump *cough* together." he said. Hiccup nodded. "I know. Now jump." he said ergently as the roof started to creak and the flames ate away the beams supporting it. Spitelout looked unsure. "Now!" Hiccup shouted urgently. Spitelout looked at Hiccup. "But what about you?" he asked. Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll jump after you. Now jump!" he shouted as peices of the roof started to crumble. Spitelout nodded and got to the window and jumped.

The villagers gasped in surprise and awe as Spitelout jumped out of the window of the quickly burning house. Hiccup watched him land outside of the house. He himself was about to go to the window and jump when one of the rafter fell. Hiccup jumped out of the way, but tripped. The rafter fell causing ash and flames to spread. Hiccup was about to get up when he noticed somethin was on his prosthetic. He looked around and gasped in horror as he saw the rafter had fallen on his prosthetic. He turned quickly and started pulling. It was no use. The beams supporting the room gave way and fell. Hiccup knew he had little time to get out. He pulled up his pantleg and started unbulckling the straps of his prosthetic as fast as he could. The roof creaked. He was on his last buckle when the roof caved in, buring him under wood, flames, and ash.

* * *

><p>Astrid's pov:<p>

I went outside with Austin to see what all the noise was about. I gasped when I saw the Jorgenson's house on fire. I rushed down with Austin behind me. I arrived at the scene and saw Hiccup's aunt Hilda crying. I walked over to her and she looked at me. "Hilda, why are you crying?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes wide with fear and panic. "Spitelout and Hiccup are in there." she said looking toward the house. I gasped when she said Hiccup was in there also. What was he doing in there? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I rushed over and picked up Austin looking for Stoik. I was looking for him when I heard the cry of Toothless. I looked over and saw the Night Fury coming towards us with a distress look on his face. I layed a hand on his snout showing him I felt the same. I looked up and quickly spotted Stoik. "Stoik!" I shouted trying to get his attention. He turned around and waved me over. I walked over holding Austin with Toothless following me. "Stoik. Hilda said Hiccup and Spitelout are in there." I said with worry in my voice. Stoik nodded, fear for his son showing on his face. "He rushed in there once he heard that 'me brother is still in there." he said worried. The only thing they could do was watch and hope the two were safe.

After a few minutes, shouting from inside the burning house could be hopes flared when we all saw movement by the window of the top floor. I had my fingers crossed, hoping that they would make it out safely. Over the rage of the fire, a hacking noise could be heard. We all looked up and saw peices of the wood around the window were being cut I knew that they were escaping from the window. A few moments later, Spitelout appeared from the cut window and jumped, landing on the ground, unharmed from the fall. I looked up, waiting for my husband to jump. We all saw his head looking out of the window. All of sudden he jumped back and there was a loud creaking and crashing noise. We looked up and saw the roof would not hold much longer. "Come on Hiccup." I whispered under my breath. Austin was in my arms and crying for his daddy. I could only hold him and tell him that daddy was going to be all right. There was a loud creaking noise and we all watched in complete horror as the roof caved in. "NNooo!" I shouted, tears running down my face. The villagers gasped in horror. I handed Austin to Stoik and took off running towards the collasped house when a pair of arms pulled me back. I turned around and saw my father. "Let me go! He needs me!" I sobbed. I freed myself from his arms and took off running towards the house. The fire was still burning, but it was mostly out. I rushed over the rubble searching for any trace of my husband. The villagers watched me in shock and sympathy. As I was searching through the rubble of the remains of the house, a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ruffnut and Fishlegs. "We'll help you find him." Ruffnut said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. The smiled and together we searched for him. The only remains of the house was some beams still stood, though black from the fire and smoke and the broken stair case that the rafter had fallen on. The upstairs still stood and I had to get up there. I walked over to the remaining stairs. I heard Ruffnut call my name, but I didn't care. I climbed up and over the rafter that had once fallen and was on fire. The upper stairs were almost gone. I had to very careful or they would break right under me. More villagers had joined the search and I was thankful.

I thankfully reached the top and looked around at what had once been a roof and upstairs. I walked over to what was left of the window and started looking through the rubble fromt he roof. I had been digging and looking so much that my hands were black from the ash. I kept digging until I saw something metal. I dug a little deeper and saw that it was Hiccup's prosthetic laying halfway under a fallen rafter. I walked over and dug a little ways away. I was tired when I saw something green. I pushed aside some wood and ash and revealed it to be Hiccup's tunic. Now I was digging fast than ever. After a few minutes, I uncovered his face. I pulled the last of the rubble off of him. "I found him!"


	10. Healing and The man

Astrid's pov:

My heart was pounding as I pressed my ear to his chest, hoping to hear the sound of his heart beating. I listened for about three minutes and heard nothing. I was about to give up hope when I heard the faint beat of his heart. It was faint, but it was still there. Tears of joy ran down my face. I heard Fishlegs and Ruffnut trying to make their way up the stairs to us. I looked at them when they reached the top. "He's alive." I whispered. Ruffnut and Fishlegs smiled and came over to help me get him out of the burnt down. Fishlegs carefully picked Hiccup out of the rubble. I got up and walked slowly behind Fishlegs, while Ruffnut walked beside me.

We made our way carefully down the broken, burnt steps. It surprised me when Fishlegs went down them and they didn't break underneath him. I followed them, when we had sessesfully made our way down the stairs. The villagers looked up at us with joy and relief written across their faces. "Quick. We need to get him to the healer." I said to Fishlegs and he nodded in a greement.

Stoic and Austin followed me, Ruffnut and Fishlegs to the healers. Fishlegs was still carrying Hiccup. We got to the healers and Ruffnut was about to knock when the door opened revealing Gothi. "Why come in quicklly. I have been expecting you all." she said which creeped me out. How did she know we were comeing? Anyways, Fishlegs went inside with Hiccup while we followed. Gothi instructed them to lay his uncounisous form on the bed just like she did when Hiccup brought me in here. Gothi dissappeared into a different room while we all sat waiting. She came back soon with some herbs, a cloth, and some juices. She sat them down on a small table beside Hiccup. "Astrid. Would you come here please? The rest of you can wait outside. Now shoo!" she said. The others did not waste their time getting outside because everyone is supposed to be respectful to their elders. Our village healer, Martha, had been staying with Gothi since we got to Berk. To my curiousity, where was she? "Gothi, where's Martha?" I asked walking over to her side. She smiled. "I sent her down to the town center to treat the Jorgensons." she said and I nodded. "Come here child." she said beckoning me over. I stepped over and she handed me a wet cloth. "Take this and carefully clean his burns." she instructed. I nodded and went over to Hiccup's other side and sat down on the bed beside him. I saw several burns, one on his face and more on his arms. "Clean the one one his face first." she instructed. I nodded and carefully cleaned the burn on his face with the cloth. I looked over to Gothi and saw that she was putting herbs in a bowl. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "I am making a cream for the burns. I have to mix up certain herbs with certain juices in order to make it." she replied. I nodded and watched her add three mysterious herbs into a bowl. She then added a yellow colored juice, making a minty smell. The smell did not last long once she poured in a second juice, this one green in color. They smell was terrible, but was soon whisked away as she poured in the last juice. She could not identify the aroma of the smell, but it did not smell bad.

Gothi got a wooden spoon and started to stir the herbs and juices. I watched as she did this. Gothi stirred for a long time, before taking the spoon out. From where I sat on the opposite side of the bed from her, I could see it was a light green cream of some sort. How she was able to make that, I will never know fully. I watched as she took a spoonful and dabbed her fingers in it. She got a little on her frail fingers before rubbing the cream on the burn on his face. "Clean the other burns." she strictly said. I did nothing but do as she said. Hiccup had another burn on his neck so I took the wet cloth and cleaned it too. The elder/healer rubbed the weird cream on the burn. I sat paitently and watched. After she was done she took the bowl of weird cream and the wash cloth back into the other room. As she was doing this, I saw her pick up a white jar of a powder like substance. Iwas about to ask what it was, but decided against it when the healer disappeared into another room.

(No one's pov)

Astrid sat on the bed beside Hiccup holding his hand, numbly stroking his fingers. Gothi had told her that her that Hiccup was hit with something and it knocked him out during the cave in. All Astrid could do was sit there paitently and wait until he woke up.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Hiccup had yet to wake up. Astrid, Stoik and the others were afraid he would not wake up, but Gothi assured them that he would. Astrid, Austin and Stoik stayed with him all night waiting. Finally, in the mist of the morning, he awoke.<p>

* * *

><p>(One week earlier, far, far away from Berk)<p>

"Ah. We have those pathetic vikings now, my pet." said a man with a snake like creature curled around his arm. It was green in color and had tiny wings. On it's tail was a little point, that with one sting, one would fall deathly ill. This creature was no other than a Venomus Vorpent. The vorpent hissed in reply. The man chuckled a menicing laugh. The man sat on a throne in a palace like building. Servents were lined up and guards stood at every door. The man was dressed in a robe and wore sandles strapped to his feet. He had a hooked hand and a bald head.

The man was thinking about his newly won land when the doors burst open and a tired, bloody soldier ran in. "Sir! Sir!" the soldier shouted breathlessly. The man sat up. "What is it?" he spat. "The...Vikings!...They...won." the soldier said inbetween breaths. The man scowled, angered. "What?" the man asked. The soldier looked up at him. "They...beat us. ..All...the men..are ...dead. I..am ... the... only... one...who survived." he said. The man leaned foward listening. "How did you get back?" he asked. The soldier caught his breath. "A small viking boat that was undamaged during the fight." he said. The man nodded. "Oh. And how did you escape with out the vikings seeing you?" the man asked. "I played dead until they left." he explained. The man furrowed his brows in confusion. "Left?" he asked. The soldier nodded. "The village was comepletely destoyed. Either some of it on fire or completley burnt down. There food supplies was destoyed and they left to get food from another island." the soldier told the man. The man looked at the soldier. "Did they say which one?" he asked. The soldier nodded. "The cheif said that they were to leave for Berk, he..." The soldier did not get to finish as the man had silenced him. "Berk! They must still be there now! Get all the soldiers! Get the boats! We must attack Berk now and rid it of those pesky vikings and claim it for ROME!" The man shouted. The soldier shrank back in fear, but nodded and rushed off to do as he was told.

Than man fell back on his chair and smiled an evil smile. "Get ready Stoik. Things are going to change." the man whispered and the vorpent hissed in reply. The man laughed as thunder souded across the land outside and lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

><p>(Back in Berk)<p>

It was morning and Astrid was still by Hiccup's side, sitting in a chair, waiting for him to wake up. Gothi said he probably got hit on the head and would wake up soon. Stoik and Austin had come over and were now sound asleep by the fire place. Astrid sighed and rubbed her eyes. She slept little that night. All she could do was think about Hiccup. She closed her eyes for a minute but they quickly shot open when she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked down and foung that it was Hiccup squeezing it. She looked up at him and saw he was smiling at her with his eyes open a slit. "You need to sleep properly." he said. Astrid shook her head smiling and squeezed his hand back. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." she said, head hanging. Hiccup sat up, only wincing as he felt a burn on his neck. He took both of her hands into his. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. Hiccup smirked. "It's going to take alot more than a fire to get rid of me." he said. Astrid smiled slightly. Hiccup tilted her chin up to looked at him with his hand and smiled. "The Astrid I know doesn't cry. She charges into battle with only a sheild. She can take down a full grown man twice her size. But she doesn't cry." he said. Astrid smiled and looked into his eyes. "She does cry when she could loose something so dear and important to her." she said smiling. Hiccup smiled too and they leaned in for a passionate kiss. It lasted for about two minutes when they were interupted by someone clearing their throat. The two broke away and looked up to see Gothi standing by the bed. "It's nice that you've finally decided to join the living." She said to Hiccup and walked closer to the married couple.

"Hiccup. I want you to take it easy from here on. You were in a nasty cave in and there could be something wrong that I've missed. Something other than a few burns." she said. Hiccup nodded when he noticed his leg was missing."OH. Here Hiccup. The men found this in the burnt Jorgenson house. It was under a rafter. They got it for you and Gobber repaired it just a little." Gothi said handing Hiccup his prosthetic. Hiccup smiled and took the prosthetic and attatched was about to get up when Gothi cleared her throat again. "Hiccup dear, I would like you to stay another day. Just to make sure nothings wrong." she said. Hiccup sighed and nodded. Gothi was actually his grandmother or Hiccup's mom's mom. Ever since he was little, she was always protective when he was sick because he was the only thing left of his mother. Gothi smiled and left the room, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to continue their make out session.

* * *

><p>(With Snotlout-Snotlout's pov)<p>

Me and Fireworm had been flying for hours through the night. The sun was slowly rising on the eastern horizon, dawn starting to show. We had been looking for a place to stay, but it's hard to see in the night time. Fireworm was getting tired and I was too. With the sun rising, it provided us with enough light to see. Fireworm suddenly dives, catching me off guard. She lands on the ground with a thud as I look around and see that she has found an island to stay on. I hop off and got my bag of belongings and walked around the small clearing we had landed in. This would do for a temporary home. I sat my things down and looked at Fireworm. She was just standing there looking at me which made me angry. "Well don't just stand there! Go get some firewood, you useless dragon!" he shouted. Fireworm hissed, but flew off. I looked around. This would do for a home. I grabbed my belongings and decided to look around. I walked over and hung my bag on a branch of a tree so if any pesky animal came by they wouldn't get it. I walked over and into the trees of the forest.

(No one's pov)

Snotlout wondered through the forest, looking around. He figured that if he was staying here, he might as well get to know the place. He was walking when he heard something off in the distance. Him being stupid and not bright, went off to see what the sound was.

Snotlout came up on a small valley with a river that flowed through it, connecting to the ocean. He crouched behind a bush and peered through it looking down into the small valley. In the valley was tents with weirdly dressed people. Weapons lay about, and the clanging of metal could be heard. The number of people were great. Soldiersmullling about, sharpening weapons, eating, or chatting. Snotlout looked down in there studying closely. He had never seen these people before, but from where he hid, they looked dangerous. He did reconize some as pirates. What are they doing there with those people? he thought. He looked closer and saw a large weapon like thing that was built like a catopult, only different. As he was spying, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up to see two strangely dressed men and a pirate. They glared at Snotlout. "And who may this be. A spy perhaps? Let's see what the boss will think of you." One man said. Suddenly he was being pulled back by two men. He tried to fight, but he was no match.

Soon, he was bound and taken into the small valley. As they walked him through, he recieved glares from the strange people. As he was walking, he heard a growling, snarling noise. He looked around and saw that they had captured Fireworm. She was bound and had small wounds on her from the struggle against the men. Soon, Snotlout was brought into a tent at the head of the valley. Once they had entered, he saw a bald man and a pirate captain looking over a map on a table. "Sir." the man beside Snotlout spoke. The two men looked up at him. The bald man walked over to them and Snotlout saw that the man had just a hook for a right hand and on his arm was a weird looking snake like creature. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "We found him spying in the bushes, just above camp." the soldier reported. The bald man smiled. "So. I'm assuming that that's your dragon out there." the man said still smiling. Snotlout glared at him and nodded. "Yeah she is. And you better not touch her!" he spat. The man's smile faded. "Your from Berk." the man said. Snotlout shrugged. "So what?"The man smiled again. "Your going to help me." he declared. Snotlout looked at him in dissgust. "Why in the world would I ever help you?" he spat causing the man to get angry. He lunged foward and grabbed Snotlout by the front of the shirt with his hook. "You will do as I say, or you and your dragon will both die a slow and painful death." The man spat. Snotlout could only nodded quickly. The man let go and smiled. "Good."


	11. Kidnapped and the Offer

**Hello everyone. Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. A storm passed and lightning struck the lines causing the internet to be down. It took a while for them to fix it, but all is good now. Here is the next chapter. Sorry if Snotlout is a little too evil in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Far, far away from berk:)<p>

Snotlout was soon tied up and was paced in tent, with a guard making sure he would not escape. Snotlout sat in the middle of the tent, hands tied behing his back. His feet was also tied so he would not try to escape. Snotlout did not know where he was or who these people are. He had been in this tent for all the night. He was put here after agreeing to help the man.

Snotlout bowed his head, trying to think up a way to escape, when the tent flap opened and the man stepped in, with the vorpent on his arm. "What do you want?" Snotlout spat at the man. The strange man smiled and bent down to Snotlout's level where he was sitting. "Listen here boy. You are under my rule now. That means you will do what ever I tell you to do and you will call me Boss. Is that understood?" the man asked evilly. Snotlout glared at the man and did not answere. The man smiled and talked again. "If you do not agree, there is always the death option. So what will it be?" he asked again. Snotlout sighed angrily. He didn't want to die, so his only other option was to help this man. "Fine. I'll do it." he said darkly. The Boss man smiled. "That's the way I like it. Before I let you go, there are some things I need to know about you and some things you need to know about this camp and me." The Boss man said. Snotlout looked away angrily and The Boss man got up and started to walk around. "So, tell me about yourself. What are you doing out here?" The Boss man said. Snotlout shrugged and muttered something. "What was that?" The Boss man asked him, pacing. Snotlout glared at him. "I said I was banished." he said. The man smiled. "You were banished, eh? So that means you did something bad. Am I right?" Boss man asked. Snotlout nodded. Boss man petted his vorpent before turning back to Snotlout. "Tell me lad. What is it you did wrong."

Snotlout scowled remembering the events. "Seven years ago, the cheif's son ran away from berk on his nightfury with Astrid. The girl I was supossed to marry. I was mad that he took my woman, but was glad at the same time because I was next in line for cheif. Every thing was going well, until Useless showed up seven years later with his villagers." When Snotlout said this, the Boss man perked up. "Villagers? Was they by any chance Dragon Bone islanders?" Boss man asked curiously. Snotlout shrugged. "I think so. Anyway, when they showed up, I was mad because not only was the Useless the cheif of them, he was married to Astrid and they had son. I was so mad I got into a fight with him. For such a scrawny viking he used to be, he beat me with out even getting a scratch. Well, he beat me only after I hurt his child. Then I got into a fight with his wife by flirting with her a few days later. The Dragon Bone villagers was going to be staying on Berk for the winter so it made me mad. I flirted with her when she got all mad and started yelling at me. She looked as if she was going to murder me. Useless was there along with me use to be friends. He was backing away from the fuming Astrid and I didn't know why. I told him to control his wife and he just shook his head. Later after a serious beating, she exclaimed madly that she was pregnant. They left and I was mad. She just humiliated me infront of both villagers and I was mad. Useless took my woman away and they both humilated me so they were going to pay. A week later after a snow storm, Astrid was walking all alone through the snow from Ruff's house. I took my oppertunitie and confronted her. She was scared of me and it made me happy. She was going to pay. He was going to pay. Both of them. If I couldn't have her, I would take away something precious to both of them. Their unborn child. I punched her in the stomach and she fall a few feet back from the force and I smirked as she screamed in pain. The next thing I knew, I was knocked out cold. I woke up and looked around. Astrid wasn't there, only blood stained the ground. I got up and was about to leave when Useless showed up. I charged at him with my dagger and he did the same thing. In the matter of seconds, he was ontop, pinning me down with his knife pressed against my throat. Our fight was inturrupted by my father who broke up the fight. He disowned me right there infront of everyone. Then Stoik banished me. I was so mad that I stomped off to my house and started to pack. Later that night, I snuck out and got on Fireworm and left. But not before setting my parent's house on fire. I left the island and their screams behind. That's how I ended up here." he finished darkly.

The Boss man smiled. "So. Dragon Bone villagers. The cheif of them is the son of the great Stoik the Vast, oh hear his name and tremble, ugh, ugh. Perfect. You my boy will do perfectly. As I can see you want revenge." The Boss man said. Snotlout nodded and the man smiled wider. "Good because my army was the ones who attacked the Dragon Bone village and we lost. And I've had a quarrel with Stoik for a long time now. I want sweet revenge on both Dragon Bone and Berk. And with your help, I can seceed." The man said. Snotlout thought about it and smiled darkly. Berk and that Useless was goint to pay. "Sure. They need to pay for what they've done to me." he said darkly and the man stepped closer to Snotlout, while pulling out a dagger. He kneeled down and held the dagger down. "Good." the man replied darkly and cut the bindings on Snotlout, setting him free.

The man got up. "Come to my tent. We will plan our revenge." the man said and Snotlout nodded and followed the man out of the tent and to the head tent. The Boss man walked in with Snotlout coming behind him. Once inside, the man stood at the table with Snotlout close by. "Alright. My plan was to attack Berk with my full armyand get back at Stoik. You say that his son is the cheif of Dragon Bone, right?" he asked and Snotlout nodded. "And you say he has a son." Snotlout nodded again and the man smiled. "Here is what we do." the man said and started telling it to Snotlout. After he was done, Snotlout looked up and smiled evily.

* * *

><p>Snotlout flew over Berk on Fireworm, carefully not to be seen or heard. It was night fall and he was on a search. He knew where his target was probably at. Snotlout pulled Fireworm into a steep dive and silently as they could, landed behind the cheif's house. Snotlout got off of Fireworm and quietly snuck around the house with a bag over his shoulder. He walked around and looked up at the window. Snotlout through a rope up, connecting to the window sill. He quietly climbed up and balanced on the sill before opening the winddow. In Berk, vikings hardly ever secured their windows because they hardly ever had attacks.<p>

Snotlout quietly stepped in and looked around the room. The only light was a small candle placed on a small night table beside a sleeping Astrid. He looked around the room, searching for his target when he found it. Snotlout quietly tiptoed across the floor, sneaking over to two sleeping figures in the floor. Snotlout loomed over them seeeking out the smallest of the two. He smiled when he saw his target, sleeping about two feet away from his father. Snotlout reached down and carefully pulled the furs off of the sleeping boy. Then he picked him up, making sure not to wake him. Snotlout carefully walked back over to the window and stoped dead in his tracks when the little boy shifted in his arms. Snotlout sighed in relief for the boy did not awake. He sat on the window sill and wistled quietly. Fireworm appeared and took the boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the house, him dangling over the ground. Snotlout climbed down by the rope and pulled the bag off of his shoulder. The boy awoke startled that he was dangaling from the jaws of a monterous nightmare and was about to scream when Snotlout coved his mouth with his huged rough hand. The boy started to fight back, trying to get away when Snotlout knocked him out. Snotlout smiled and picked the boy up and put him in the bag. Snolout then hopped on Fireworm and drapped the boy in the bag over the saddle. Then they took off into the night, heading back to the island where the Boss man was. The left no trace they were there, but a note pinned tot he door.

* * *

><p>Back in Berk:<p>

Astrid rolled over on her side and opened her eyes just a crack, but quickly shut them when she saw the morning light. Astrid sighed and sat up, placong her hands on her stomach. She had no clue how long she had been pregnant but was guessing about two months considering that she was probably one month pregnant when she found out. Astrid got up and slipped on her boots. She had slept in her daily clothes since winter nights in Berk were very cold. She looked over and noticed that Hiccup and Austin were gone from their little bed in the floor. Knowing those two, they were probably outside playing in the snow.

Astrid got up and walked out of the bedroom and down stairs. The house was completly deserted, not including her. She walked into the kitchen in a surprisingly good mood. She grabbed a cup of water that was sitting on the table and took a drink. In winter the house is cold so it is no use trying to put away your drinking supply to keep it cold.

Astrid sat down the now empty cup and took a peek out of the window. She expected to see the boys outside playing, but was surprised when she did not see them. Astrid turned around and was about to exit the kitchen when the door to Stoik's house burst open. Astrid whirled around surprised to find Hiccup on Toothless looking more worried than she had ever seen him before. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and ran up to Astrid holding some kind of note in his hand. "What's wrong Hiccup? I figured you would be outside with Austin." Astrid said smiling. Hiccup shook his head and handed her the peice of paper. Astrid took it confused. "What's this?" she asked. Hiccup looked her dead in the eyes. She could see his green eyes were crowded with worry. Astrid held the note up and began to read it out loud.

_"Dear Hiccup,_

_Did you and your little family think you could get away unpunished for what you did to me? Well think again. You getting me banished made me want to kill both you and Astrid. But as I flew away from Berk, I found a man who wanted revenge on your father and Berk also. I told him about all that happened and he told me to help him. I agreed and figured this was better than killing you. I get what I want one way or the other, even if it involves killing. You may have noticed your precious little son is missing right now. Well, I have him and I'm not giving him back until you agree with me and the Boss's offer. Here it is: We have your son and you won't give him back unless Stoik agrees to hand the village over to me so I can be cheif. And you dear cousin have to hand over your village to my boss. If you both decline our offer, your precious little son will die and we will take the villages by force. You have three days to decide what you will do. The boss's ships will be there and ready for your answer. If you say yes, you get the boy back. If you say no, well then you won't ever see your son again. Do I make my self clear? Three days. Remember that. And don't worry. I will take it to my responsibility to watch over your son personally. Have your answer ready in three days or the boy dies."_

Astrid finished reading the note and tears were leaking out of her eyes. She let the note fall to the ground and turned to Hiccup. "He has Austin." she whispered. Hiccup nodded and embraced her in a hug as sobs wretched her body. Hiccup held her close and rubbed her back. "Dad found the while I was out searching for Ausin. I though he had just wondered off like I used to do when I was little, but when I came home, Dad showed me the note. He's at the hall discussing it over with the elders. No matter what we do, they will still take the villages. I don't know what to do. Every thing is so messed up." Hiccup whispered, tears leaking from his eyes too. Astrid let go and looked up at him. "What are you going to do?" she asked between sobs. Hiccup shook his head indicating that he did not know."I don't know. I can't just hand the village over and if I don't, they will kill Austin. And if I do hand over the village, it would be chaos. I don't even know who this man is, but it was his offer. I don't know what to do. I've talked to Garth and he told me that the village would understand if I hand it over. Dad is furious and want's to murder Snotlout. Everything would have been better if we had never came back. Austin would still be here. Snotlout would not have been banished and wouldn't have taken our son. He would have never made these demands. Everything is so messed up. Astrid nodded in agreement. Everything was messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>So Snotlout has Austin. Thanks goes out to <em>ello govna<em> for giving me the idea not too long ago. I put the idea into this story to make it more interesting. My thanks goes out to everyone who has givin' me ideas to work with. The thanks goes out to: _ello govna and blood_. They have givin' me pretty good ideas. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen later on in the future chapters, feel free to review and tell me. I take every review to heart. So if you have any good ideas that you think should be added to this story, feel free and tell me. Thanks to you all. I am still working on the ideas for the next chapter and it will hopefully be up soon.**


	12. Torture

(with the Boss man)

Snotlout walked back into the valley camp with the bag over his shoulder and Fireworm following him not too far behind. He walked through the camp greeting his now fellow soldiers. Snotlout got to the Boss' tent and went on in. He looked around and found the Boss nowhere in sight. "Ah, Snotlout. I see you have secessfully completed your mission." a voice said and Snotlout wipped around to find the Boss walking into the tent. "Boss! I've got the kid and by now, all of Berk know's of his kidnapping." Snotlout said proudly. "Very good." the Boss said taking the bag from Snotlout. The Boss opened the bag and looked inside to find the boy. "Very good. Now take him out and tie him up in here. I want to talk to the little brat when he wakes up." The Boss said smiling. Snotlout nodded. "Yes Boss." he said and took the bag back and opened it up and took Austin out. Snotlout took some rope that was in the corner of the tent and his dagger. He cut of fairly long peice of the rope off and tied the boy's hands behind his back. He then took another peice and tied the boys feet together. Then he took a peice of cloth and gagged the boy. After he was finished, he stood back and admired his work.

"Very well, Snotlout. Now wake him up." the Boss ordered. Snotlout nodded. "Yes Boss." he said. Snotlout kicked the boy in the side trying to wake him up, but no aveal. "Ah! Wake up you stupid kid!" he screamed and kicked him again. Austin still did not wake up and Snotlout sighed in frustration and anger. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find one of the Boss's henchmen offering him a bucket of water. Snotlout accepted the water and dumped the bucket of freezing cold water on the boy.

Austin bolted awake from previously being drenched wet with ice cold water. He blinked his eyes trying to get rid of the bluryness and became aware of his surroundings. He looked around and gasped in surprise and fear when he layed his eyes upon Snotlout. Snotlout snikered evily at the child's fearful behaivor. "Welcome to the living." Snotlout said walking towards the boy. Austin cried out in fear and tried to move away, but stopped when he found himself gagged and tied. Snotlout laughed and walked over to the child and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Austin cried out a muffled surprise of alarm as he was lifted into the air. Austin struggled, but was too small to do anything. Though he was three and almost four, the little boy was a genius for his age. Snotlout got frustated at his struggling and slapped him across the face. Tears formed in Austin's eyes and Snotlout laughed. "Daddy's not here to protect you now, twerp!" Snotlout hissed. That caused more tears to flow down the fearful struggling boy's face. "Put. Him. Down. Snotlout." a dark voice came from behind him. Snotlout knew the voice of his boss and dropped the struggling child onto the ground of the tent.

The Boss walked over and stood beside Snotlout, looking down at the small, weak, and fearful child. The man snikered. "Do you know why your here?" he asked. The little boy shook his head, tears still flowing down his cheeks. The man laughed. "Your here because you are the main key to my plans. Without you, I can not gain what I want." Th Boss said, kneeling down infront of Austin. "Your here only because you are your daddy's weakness." the Boss said. Austin only shrunk back in fear. "I made your little daddy an offer. Now tell me child. Do you want to go back home?" the Boss asked. Austin looked at the man with fearful eyes and nodded his head only for the man to laugh. "Well, you'll never see your home again!" The Boss shouted at the boy only causing him to cry harder. The Boss laughed again. "I made your Daddy and Grandpa an offer. If they refuse to meet my needs, you'll die. If they accept, you'll die as well." the Boss said evilly causing Austin to sob harder. Snotlout looked at Austin and then to his Boss. "But you said that you'd give him back." Snotlout argued. The Boss shot up and looked at Snotlout with mean and serious eyes. "I keep no promises. Only to my self. I am not one for barter. The child is only bait. Once I have what I need, I won't have any use for the pathetic thing." The boss said and Snotlout nodded shaking his head. "You're right. I don't know what came over me. He is part of what angers me and he deserves to be punished." Snotlout said.

The boss nodded and reached down and tore the gag off of Austin's mouth. "Better enjoy life as it is kid. You won't live long!" the Boss snerred. Austin looked at the man with fear and hate in his eyes. "My daddy will come for me! Just you see!" he shouted, making the Boss angry. The Boss realed back and punched Austin in the nose hard, but not hard enough to break it. Austin screamed in pain. "LISTEN HERE YOU TWERP! Your daddy's not always going to be here to protect you!" he yelled. Austin shrunk back in fear, sobbing. The boss smiled. "Now. We are going to go back to Berk with you. We will get your daddy's answer and then you'll die infront of his eyes. Won't that be delightful." the Boss man said. Austin shook his head, still sobbing. "Oh for the love of Pete! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" the Boss yelled. Austin closed his eyes trying to shut himself out of the nightmare.

The boss walked over to the table in the tent and got a very sharp dagger. While he was away, Snotlout took his turn in torturing their prisoner. "Why is the little brave Austin crying about now? Huummm. This scene looks very familar to me. Oh, why is that. Oh! Because this the same position your daddy was in 19 years ago. Only his tortures was me and the guys!" he sneered as the Boss walked back over to them with a dagger in his one hand and his Vorpent wrapped around his other arm.

The Boss kneeled before Austin again and smiled. Austin looked fearfully at the dagger and vorpent. The vorpent suddenly slithered off of the Boss' hand and walked onto Austin's lap. The Boss smiled. "You know child. One sting from a Vorpent and your dead." the Boss said laughing as the vorpent slithered up onto Austin's chest. The boy's breathing hitched as the Vorpent made it's way up.

Snotlout laughed and looked at the puny boy. Suddenly, the boy looked so small and helpless. Snotlout felt a strange feeling wash over him as he looked at his Boss torturing his cousin's son. A strange feeling washed over him as he watched the small boy sob and shake in fear with the vorpent slithering up on him. He felt sorry for the little boy. Snotlout shook his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? The mighty Snotlout did not pity other or feel sorry for them. The mighty Snotlout beat them and laughed in there faces. Yet he got this strange feeing whenever he looked at his Boss hurting the helpless child. It looked so wrong and it was his fault. What was this feeling? One word came to his mind. _Guilt._ Snotlout shook his head. NO. The mighty Snotlout did not feel guilt. The child deserved to be punished for what he did to him. Though, it was not the child's fault all this happened to him.

Snotlout shook his head again to clear the thoughts. Snotlout did not feel guilt or pity others. Snotlout stood with a smile on his face as the Boss took the vorpent of the boy. "Snotlout!" he yelled. Snotlout walked over to his Boss. "Yes boss?" he asked. The Boss smiled. "The ships should be ready by now. We will reach Berk in two days time." The Boss said. "I must get going. Take my vorpent and place him in his cage." the Boss ordered. Snotlout nodded, hestantly taking the now hissing vorpent and walking over to put him in the cage. Once the task was completed without him getting stung. Snotlout turned and saw his Boss about to leave, ordering some men to take Austin.

Snotlout hurried over and was about to follow his Boss out when the Boss turned suddenly and looked at Snotlout. "And where do you think your going?" he asked. Snotlout looked at him confused. "I am going with you to the ships to go to berk." he replied. The Boss man looked him in the eye. "You are to stay here." he ordered. Snotlout scowled. "But we had a deal. I take Berk and you take DragonBone." he said starting to get angered. The Boss placed a hand on his chin as if looking deep in thought. "Ah, yes. I suppose we did. Though I told you. I am not one to keep promises. I thought about and why rule one island when you can two. I only allowed you to live after you told me you story about being banished, because I could use you to get what I wanted. Now I can spread my rule."

Snotlout looked at the Boss fumming. "WE HAD A DEAL! Berk is mine!" he yelled. The Boss smiled evily. "Now don't make me angry. Berk will be mine along with DragonBone. I only used you. You get no part of the deal. I lied." he said. Snolout raised a fist to punch the man, but it was caught. The Boss sneered. "Do you really think you can beat me? I have a whole army that could wipe you out. Since I only used you, I have no more need of you." the Boss man said. "Yo-AHHHH!" Snotlout started but was cut off as the Boss stabbed him through with the sharp dagger.

Austin sat bound in fear as he watched his captors argue. He cried out in fear as the Boss pulled out the very sharp dagger and stabbed Snotlout. Austin sobbed and cried in fear as Snotlout's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blood started to pool around the body. Austin was scared. The Boss had just murdered Snotlout.

The Boss looked down at Snotlout's body and smiled. He turned to another soldier that was in the room. "Get the boy and let's get on the ship." he ordered. The soldier nodded and grabbed the sobbing and fearful child. He through his over his shoulder and followed his Boss out of the tent heading to the ships. The camp was buisy, as for all the soldiers were coming. They had a whole fleet of ships.

The Boss walked onto a huge, yet strong ship and turned to the sodier holding Austin. "Take him down to the prision. I have no use for him until we reach berk. Do as you like to him, but just make sure he stays alive." The Boss ordered. The soldier nodded and took Austin down to the prision. He grabbed a key hanging on the wall of the ship and walked over and unlocked a door with metal bars at the top. He opened it and walked in. It was a small room with a few candles lit here and there for light. The soldier took Austin and cut the rope binds. He then chain Austin's hands together. The soldier then left, locking the door behind him.

Back on the top deck, the Boss was looking out to the sea as they set sail. "Get ready, 'cause here I come."


	13. Changing Sides

**OMG! I have not updated in two weeks! Please don'e hate me for this, but it is a very short chapter this time. The plot is building up.**

**My good friend Antari has poll going on which story he should write next after one of the best stories in the universe: Draco Ryder. Be sure to vote! Just go to his profile page and click on the pole! Do it after you read this! Be sure to do it or Toothless will sneak into your room tonight and unleash his inner night fury for not voting.**

**Okay that last line was a little lame. Anyways be sure to enjoy this really short chapter and vote in Antari's poll!**

* * *

><p>(On the secrect island, 547 miles away from Berk)<p>

A man lay in a tent clutching stomach from where he had been stabbed. The man's hand, rested on the handle of the sharp dagger that was inserted into him. Snotlout opened his eyes and looked around. It had been over thirty minutes since the Boss left and the sun was beggining to rise in the eastern skies. Snotlout was angry at the boss for trying to kill him and taking off for Berk with out him. Over the past thirty minutes of laying there and almost dying, Snotlout had time to think about his life. It used to be perfect. He was young and strong, hanging out with the other cool kids. Picking on Hiccup the Useless. Fighting Dragons. Going into Dragon Training. He thought about how Hiccup changed all of that. He changed the way all the vikings seen Dragons. He showed them that they weren't a threat and were harmless as long as you don't harm them. After Hiccup defeated the Green Death with his Night Fury, Toothless, every thing changed.

Snotlout thought of all the good times they had over the time from the defeat of the Green Death to the time Hiccup and Astrid disappeared. Everyone was happy. Snotlout was happy too. He wasn't mad or an outcast. He had friends and a family. As Snotlout thought this, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He used to have all that, but he ruined it. He pushed away his friends and family because he did not get Astrid. The mother of the child he kidnapped and the child that is on that ship heading towards Berk to be killed. As he thought about Austin, his stomach churned and felt some weird emotion come over him. _Guilt. _Snotlout thought. That child did not deserve to be on that ship. It was inocent and helpless. A three almost four year old boy did not deserve all of this punishment and treatment. It was all his fault. Snotlout thought. If he had just controlled his temper and not let his fights with Hiccup and Astrid occur, he could still be in Berk and Austin would be safe. Austin. The name wrung out in his head. Austin was his family. His second cousin. His cousin's son. Snotlout closed his eyes as he thought about this. Hiccup and Astrid are probably worried sick. The more he thought about what he had done, the more guilty he felt. And he did not push away the guilt. He had kidnapped Austin and took him away from his family all so he could be chief of Berk. That's not what he wanted anymore. Almost dying right there on the spot made him think about his life and the way he chose to live it. He got himself banished and almost killed an unborn child. Snotlout regretted this and started to accept that he had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He set his house on fire and did not know if his parents were alive or not.

Snotlout felt guilt and regret wash over him in huge tides. He never ment for all this to happen. Snotlout knew he had to make things right. Whatever he felt before was gone and he was going to do the right thing for once. Snotlout closed his eyes, hand resting on the handle of the dagger, inserted in his stomach. It was a miracle that he was still alive. Though, he could still bleed to death. He took a deep breath and griped the handle. He closed his eyes and jerked the dagger out, grunting in pain. Blood flowed from the wound the dagger left. Snotlout sat up, holding his stomach in pain. He looked around for anything that would stop the bleeding. He quickly spooted a long piece of cloth laying across the table the Boss always used. He got up and shakily walked over. He grabbed the cloth and wrapped in around his adebeom. Snotlout tied the cloth in place tight so the bleeding would stop. He walked away from the table, wincing in pain every step. But as he was leaving out of the tent flap, he did not notice that the Vorpent's cage was open and the Vorpent was no where to be found.

* * *

><p>(on a roman boat, 346 miles away from Berk)<p>

The Boss man sat in the captain's cabin at a desk, thinking of battle tactics that they would use if they had to take Berk and DragonBone by force. The Boss had all the plans laid out and planned thanks to his assistant who was now laying in the corner of his cabin with a knife in his chest. The Boss man scowled as he looked at the dead body. That man refused to recooperate so he payed the price. The Boss licked his lips as he looked at the blood running onto the floor from the man's chest. The Boss was hungry for battle and blood. The Boss was board so he thought he would pay his prisoner in the hold a little visit.

* * *

><p>Back on the island)<p>

Snotlout walked around, still clutching his stomach. The valley was completely deserted. The only life that existed was him and Fireworm, who was asleep under a tree at the far side of the valley. Snotlout was surprised to see that they left all their stuff here and did not take it with them. Tents were still there and various weapons littered the ground. Judging by the sun, Snotlout could tell that the Boss could have made it only a few hundred miles by now on his boat. Snotlout knew he had to warn Berk that they had no chance and to surrender so no one would get hurt. But as Snotlout thought this, the less he liked the idea. Berk was full of stubborn, bull headed vikings that wouldn't give up. But, The Boss had Hiccup's son who was Stoik's grandson. The note perfectly stated if they wanted the boy alive, they would have to surrender.

Snotlout sighed and sat down on a rock. If they surrendered, they all were doomed. Either way they were doomed. Snotlout wracked his brain for an answer. A roman fleet along with pirates was headed straight for Berk. If Austin just wasn't with Boss and back home they would fight. That's it! He was going to have to rescue Austin! Then he could take him back home and then go and get help from neighboring tribes! Snotlout smiled and was proud of his idea. The first smart idea he had ever had.

Snotlout got up and walked over to Fireworm. Fireworm saw him and growled slightly. Snolout held up his hands and walked around her. That's when he noticed all the old and new scars that littered her body. He let a hand rub over then, following the scars that were old and new. Snotlout looked up at Fireworm and he touched her face. She looked at him and he sighed. "They did this to you. Didn't they?" Snotlout asked and as if a Dragon could talk back, Fireworm gave a nod. Snotlout rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry I let this happen." he whispered. Fireworm crooned and Snotlout smiled and got the saddle. "Come on girl. We have family to rescue."

* * *

><p><strong>You have just finished reading the shortest chapter in history! Congratulations!<strong>

**Here's Five things to do before you go to bed:**

**1. Brush your teeth with yogurt**

**2. Review this really short chapter**

**3. Vote in Antari's poll**

**4. Rescue a puppy**

**and 5. Eat a 50 pounds of bacon**

**That's all for now! Baconlover12 over and out.**


	14. Looking for Austin

_**Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter but I have been busy with school and homework and dealing with my friend's problems that she just loves to drag me into. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I am not a terrific spelling or a person that knows grammar, so please forgive me of any mistakes. **_

_**Here is chapter 13 of Homecoming. I hope you enjoy! Remember R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>om_e**c**_om_**i**n_g_

Chapter Thirteen

Snotlout flew on Fireworm over the vast and open sea. They had left as soon as Snotlout found Fireworm's saddle. Now, they were looking for a roman fleet along with a few pirate ships. Which, being on a dragon and knowing where they are heading, you tend to find them easy. Snotlout spotted the head ship in the lead and ushered Fireworm down quietly. They landed on the ship with a quiet thud. The crew members didn't appear to hear him as he jumped off his dragon. After he was off, he turned to Fireworm. "Leave girl. I'll get Austin and then when you see me, fly down quick and get us. Okay?" He said patting her nose softly and Fireworm gave her dragon nod, as if saying yes, and flew off, only a shadow to the crew that was nearby.

Snotlout looked around from behind the barrel that he was hiding behind. He looked both ways and saw some crew members taking a few feet away. They were close, but not close enough to hear him. Snotlout snuck out from behind the barrel and tiptoed over to a door that was on the deck. He had no idea what it led to, but he knew that if he wanted to find Austin, he was going to have to take chances and look around. Snotlout reached for the handle. But just as his hand laid upon the handle of the door, his foot that he had barely moved, hit a stray sword that was laying there, making a sound. Snotlout froze as he heard roman soldiers stop talking and start walking towards him. Snotlout quickly looked around. Looking for any place to hide. Any place would be good. He quickly spotted a couple of wooden boxes that held swords and axes and other weapons. He quickly stepped back from the door and dove behind the crates, making sure not to move or make a sound. If he was caught, they would kill him. No mercy shown.

Snotlout held his breath as the soldiers got closer. "Who's there!" the one in the lead called, pulling out his sword from it's sheath. There was no answer from Snotlout as he hid. If he was caught now, he and Austin would surely die. And he died and did not rescue Austin and get him to Berk to warn them, all the vikings would not stand a chance. This roman army along with the pirates would wipe them out, no questions asked. From Snotlout had seen, these soldiers were merciless, only taking orders from the one in charge which was the Boss man.

The soldiers got closer to where Snotlout had been only seconds before. Snotlout took his chance and took a peek out from behind the crates. All he saw was the soldiers standing there, looking around for the person or thing that had made the noise. Snotlout quickly ducked behind the crates as the soldier with the sword's gaze swept over to his hiding place.

"I saw something!" the soldier shouted and started to walk towards Snotlout's hideout. Snotlout heard the footsteps coming close and he held his breath, pressing closer to the crates in attempt to not be seen. The footsteps got closer and Snotlout's heart was least 200 beats per minute. 'thump, ThUmp, THUmp, THUMP, THUMP." went the footsteps, getting louder and closer at each step. The man came to a stop at the stretched forwards, neck craning to look behind the creates. His eyes narrowed, he looked behind the creates, and...

"All Clear! There's nothing here! Must have been thoses pesky rats again." The soldier said and walked back over towards the other soldiers. They put their swords back into their sheaths and turned and walked away. Though, when they walked away from the door, they missed the small creak as the door had been cracked open and was now shut.

Snotlout leaned against the door, hand held against his racing chest. That had been a close one and he was lucky that he was still alive. While he was hiding behind the creates, he saw some barrels not to far away, so he snuck over and hid behind them. And when the others weren't looking, he suck into the room shutting the door. He did not know how he pulled that off. Those soldiers must be really dumb and stupid to not have noticed him. He was a 243 pound viking for crying out loud! Surly they would have heard him! He was on a ship! Imagine a 243 man walking on a ship that is on some rough waters. You see? He should have been caught and now Snotlout was thanking the gods that those soldiers were so stupid. If he had been caught, he wouldn't have been able to rescue Austin and then they would have both been killed. If they had both had been killed, then Berk would be destroyed and taken over by the boss man. He couldn't let that happen. Even if Berk rejected him and they should. If they killed him when they showed up, he wouldn't blame them. After all, he did do some pretty bad things and got banished for them. And the laws of banishment clearly explain that if you are to show up in Berk after being banished, you are to be killed on sight. No questions asked. And he should be killed. He did some terrible things that he could never be forgiven for. He picked a fight with Hiccup, he hurt Austin, he picked a fight with Astrid, he almost killed her unborn baby, and he kidnapped Austin, threatning that if Stoik didn't hand over Austin to him in three days time, that he would kill the boy and take Berk by force along with the Boss man. He deserved to be punished for his crimes and he would be. He just needed to get Austin first. Family always comes first. He remembered when his dad told him that. He never really paid attention to that and always went along with the viking way: Every man for himself. That is what he always lived by and now he knew that it was time to change his actions. Change his ways. Change his self. Now he knew that family comes first. And with the thought of family coming first, Snotlout cleared his head of any other thoughts and focused on getting Austin out of there.

Snotlout looked ahead of him and saw a long narrow hallway. He started walking down it, taking notice of the many, many, many, many doors that were on each side of the walls. The ship creaked on the ocean, and Snotlout could hear the waves, camly rocking the boat. When he and Fireworm had left the island, he had taken notice that the sky was cloudy, but not storm cloudy. Just cloudy as in big, white, puffy clouds covering and floating around in the sky, mostly blocking out any rays of light that the sun provided. A few made it through, but it was still no very bright. Snotlout liked days like this, though he perfered, stormy, grey clouded days. He was just that type of person. Not one who is funny and hyper or someone who maybe is weird or cool or maybe even normal. He was a stormy kind of person. It fit him well with his attitude and built body and his vikingness. Well, you really couldn't call him a viking now, for he had broken all of the viking laws. When you are a viking, one rule exists. You don't kill your people. Now if it's some other viking from a different tribe that has gotten on your nerves or a viking that you hate with all your guts and they hate you, well, that really doesn't mean you have to kill them, but, oh well. Vikings can pick fights, drink, or even fight with other vikings of their tribe, but you don't try to kill them. It's not humanity. Well, the more you think about it, vikings really don't have any humanity. I mean, they used to kill dragons for fun and seven years ago, if you did kill one, you were officialy a viking. Sure, some did have a little humanity, maybe like Hiccup or, well, that's it. Well, maybe Gobber and Fishlegs, just a little though. Hiccup wanted to kill a dragon, but changed his mind when he met Toothless. He was different and wasn't a viking. For to be a viking, you had to think like one, talk like one, and look like one. Hiccup did none of those. He was small and puny and weak. His was more brains than brawn. And he dindn't talk like one, I mean really, why do you have to have a Scottish accent to be a viking. I mean really? Okay, off subjuect, back to the story.

Snotlout walked down the hallway, careful to avoid any loose boards that might squeak when stepped on. He carefully walked down and over to the first door. He quietly grabbed the handle and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. The door was locked. There was no way in. Snotlout looked around, looked on the walls in search of a key. There was no key. The door would not open. Snotlout knew the possibilities of Austin being in there were slim, for there were many rooms and doors, but that didn't mean that he wasn't in there. He might be in there, he might not.

Snotlout pondered on what he should do. He knew he didn't have much time. He could be caught at any moment if a soldier should walk down the hall. He had to hurry. Hurry. The word echoed through his mind and he faced the fact that he might not find Austin. The chances were slim, finding a three, almost four, year old child in a huge roman ship. There were many places to hide a child on the ship. It was the head ship after all. The biggest of the fleet, the one in the lead, the leader's ship, the Boss man's ship. Austin was on this ship somewhere and he needed to be found.

Snotlout knew that finding Austin would be like finding a belt buckle in a pile of dragon dung. (Dragon dung is found in really huge and large piles). Austin was just a little kid on a big ship.

Snotlout left the first door and walked on to the second door, on the wall across from the first door. He tried it. It was locked. Locked just like the first one. He tried the third one. Locked. He tried the fourth one. Locked. The fifth one. Locked. The sixth one. Locked.

He tried every door down that hall. They were all locked. He couldn't get into any of them. The only way in was to have a key. Snotlout noticed that all the doors had the same lock, the same key hole. He knew that the same key was needed to get into all of the doors. He would have to find the key. But how would he do that? He didn't even know where the key was. Any of the soldiers on this ship could have the key. The captain could have the key. The crew could, wait! The captain! The captain would always have every key that was for his ship. He would have to find the captain, but he didn't know what the captain looked like or where he was. Then, it hit him. He felt so stupid after remembering. More stupid than the time he thought that a dagger was something to clean your teeth with after eating. Yeah, it wasn't pretty when he tried it. He was lucky that he still had his baby teeth and had not yet lost any teeth. He spent the whole next five months with no two front teeth. It was embarrassing and everyone laughed at him. Anyways, he felt so dumb. The Boss man was the leader. Head of the lead ship. Commander and General of the roman fleet. He was the captain. The leader and ruler.

Snotlout knew that the Boss man was not a man to mess with. No one dared messed with him. If he hated you, you were dead within a second of seeing him. You did not mess with that man. So if you couldn't mess with him, how could you get the key? Snotlout pondered over this question. The Boss man had tried to kill him and he was sure that the Boss man would just not happily hand over the keys if he asked for them. To get the keys, he would have to do it unnoticed. But how would he do that?

Snotlout froze as he heard the door open and then footsteps echoing down the hall, telling him that the person was coming to him. Snotlout looked around. There was no where to hide. All of the doors were locked and there was no barrels or creates to hide behind. The hall came to an immediate stop to another wall, ending after the fifteenth and sixteenth doors. There was no place to hide.

Snotlout knew that he was going to be found and killed. He was not going to be able to rescue Austin. Then again, who said that the soldier would came all the way to the end of the hallway? The footsteps grew closer and it was obvious that the soldier was going to come. Snotlout turned around and started to jiggle the handle, trying to open the door. The soldier was coming closer and Snotlout was running out of time. He had to hide. He had to get away from the soldier or he was going to die.

He heard the footsteps coming closer and he could now hear the soldiers breathing. The soldier was practically beside him and Snotlout knew there was no place to hide. So he listened. From the footsteps, he could tell that the soldier was alone. He would be easy to take. Snotlout though to himself, his hand reaching down to his belt, where a sword hung loosely at his left hip. Snotlout had taken his when he was behind the crates, figuring that it would come in handy. The soldier was almost to him as he drew his sword. He had to fight. That was the only way. He had a chance to beat the soldier and not get caught.

Snotlout waited. Just as the soldier came into his view from the firelight from the few torches that hung on the wall, Snotlout struck.

The soldier was well surprised as Snotlout pounced on him. Snotlout had now learned that the soldier had quick reflexes, as the soldier had pulled his sword out and the two was now locked into a serious life or death fight. Sword clashed against sword. Snotlout fought with all the strength he had. He had to win. He had to get Austin and this soldier would not get in his way.

Snotlout slammed his sword down hard, but the soldier brought his sword up and parried the blow like it was nothing. As they fought, Snotlout found something familiar about the soldier. The way he moved and fought. It seemed as if he had known this man, but he couldn't place it.

The soldier lashed out with his sword and Snotlout saw his oppertunity. He could win if he could do this. And so with that thought, Snotlout swung his sword with all his might and strength. His blow seemed to go in slow motion. His sword hit the soldier's and it seemed that the soldier had just now realized his mistake. A smile spread across Snotlout's face as the sword flew out of the soldier's hands as his sword made contact with it. The sword flew and hit the wall, dropping to the ground. Snotlout smiled and swung again, this time hitting the soldier in his left arm. The soldier gave out a cry of pain and his right hand went up to hold his new wound. But somewhere in the process, the soldier's helmet that concealed his face, was knocked off. Snotlout watched stunned, as the helmet flew off and landed on the ground with a thud. His smile soon faded as the soldier's face was shown in the firelight. The face made his breathing hitch and his heart almost stop. There was face that he was not ready to see. A face that stunned him. Snotlout gasped. The soldier's eyes looked up to meet his, also stunning the soldier. Emerald met blue. Both men were too stunned to say anything. The only thing that managed to make it out of Snotlout's mouth was one word. "...Hiccup?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my! Wasn't expecting that, was you? Well me neither, but it just hit me so I went along with it. I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think should happen next! Thank you sooooooo much! <em>**

**_Until next time, BaconLover12! B^D_**


	15. Trust? I don't think so

AN: **Okay. So I know that I haven't been updating in awhile, but I am now officially on fall break so I will try to post a chapter everyday from today to Sunday. So, here is the chapter I am posting today and I will probably post the next chapter late at night today. So, sorry that it's short. I have been working on some other stories and figured that I should update this story so here is the next short chapter. Man, I really need to make 'em longer. Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Homecoming...<em>

_Emerald met blue. Both men were too stunned to say anything. The only thing that managed to make it out of Snotlout's mouth was one word. "...Hiccup?"_

* * *

><p>Hiccup was too stunned to say anything or do anything. One of his worst enemies since childhood was standing before him. He knew what he should have felt. He should have felt rage, or anger, but he didn't feel those things. What was happening. This man in front of him, his own family, his cousin, had kidnapped his son and he felt no anger towards him. What was wrong in this picture.<p>

"Snotlout?" And just as soon as the name rolled off of his lips and into the now silent hallway, was when he started to feel the anger sink in. He put it as shock. The shock of seeing his disowned and banished cousin on this boat had shocked him and put away his emotions. But they were back now and boy was he mad. So mad, that he was literally plotting the ways to kill this man in his mind.

Snotlout saw as Hiccup's emerald green eyes suddenly turned a dark green and he thought he could see flames dancing in them. And it was just then when he knew what his cousin was thinking. His cousin was going to kill him. And he knew it. He would be dead soon if he didn't start talking. And so with not wanting to die so soon without accomplishing his mission, he suddenly started speaking.

"Please Hiccup let me explain. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for everything! I was wrong! And i was stupid for everything that I did! I shouldn't have done those things i did, okay! I'm sorry!" Snotlout shouted and as soon as he finished saying these things did Hiccup speak. "Your sorry? You kidnapped my son, almost killed my unborn child, set your parents house on fire and i almost died saving your father, you joined the Romans, you were mean to me my entire childhood! You bullied me, put my life in danger on different accounts during my childhood! And now your saying your sorry! You just expect me to just accept your apology and everything is alright?" Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth. "NO! I am not going to forgive you! You took my three year old son away from his family! I will never forgive you! And this is for everything you did to me!" Hiccup yelled and punched Snotlout in the face with all his might.

Snotlout's nose gave a sickening crack and blood started to flow from it like a stream, his nose now bent to the right, almost touching his cheek. His reaction to the punch however, was delayed. After staring at hiccup in shock for a few minutes, only then did he shout, "OOOOWWWWW!" Snotlout shouted, raising a hand to nurse his now bleeding and injured nose. "What are you doing here? Oh, that's right! You're a traitor!" Hiccup practicaly screamed at snotlout. Snotlout knew that Hiccup was being a little too loud so he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "MMMMhhhh!" Hiccup said, muffled from behind snotlout's hand. "SHHHH! Be quiet. Now I know you don't like me right now and you shouldn't, but you should know that we are on the same sides. Okay? The boss man tried to kill me by stabbing me and abandoning me to die. Now i know that the boss man is purely evil and i want to help get Austin back. That is why I snuck on board. If the captain or crew hears us, we will be dead before you could say dragon. And being dead will not help Austin." Snotlout said and Hiccup raised an eyebrow with a look on his face that said, 'Like I'm really going to fall for that.' Snotlout sighed. He knew that he was going to have a hard time getting Hiccup to trust him.

Hiccup didn't know what to believe. Should he trust Snotlout? No! Should he at least give him a chance to prove himself? Maybe, after all, if Snotlout wanted him dead, he would have already killed him. Snotlout did have a point about being dead would not help Austin. What should he do? This had to be one of the most difficult decisions he ever had to make. Sure, he wanted to find his son. And Snotlout never apologised for anything. Never. He couldn't even fake an apology, so was he telling the truth?Astrid was trusting him to bring Austin home and Snotlout was the only source around with a clue to where he might be. Was Snotlout telling the truth? Should he trust him? Should he leave? What should he do?

Hiccup didn't know what to do do. Snotlout looked at him with pleading eyes and looked ready to beg him to believe him. Was this really Snotlout in front of him?

Hiccup tried again to lift Snotlout's hand off of his mouth and Snotlout seemed to get the message that he wanted to talk. Hiccup sighed as Snotlout pulled his hand off of his mouth. "How can I believe you? I mean, I should be angry at you right now for everything you did to me, but i just can't bring myself to feel that way. How can I trust you after all you have done? How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Hiccup asked, not sure on how to feel.

Snotlout almost sighed in relief. He just might have a chance to prove himself after all. "I know that I don't deserve to be trusted,.but I swear on my life that I am telling you the truth. And if you give me a chance, I can try and prove myself to you. Nearly dieing changed my view of things and I realised that I had been a terrible person and I don't want to be like that. In the past, I was only mean to you because you were smarter than I was. My dad always called me stupid. He even compared me to you saying that i was stupid and I should be as smart as you. He said sure that you weren't strong, but you were smart. I was known as being stupid my whole life and I was always compared to you. You were smarter than me and that made me mad so I took my anger out on you. I know that I don't deserve to be trusted, but can you at least give me a chance? And if I do anything to betray your trust, you can kill me." Snotlout said looking hopefully at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. Snotlout had just opened up and told him why he had beat him up as a kid and asked for his trust. Could he trust him? Snotlout did swear on his life. NO! His mind screamed out. Snotlout could not be trusted. Never in a million years. "I'm sorry Snotlout, but I can't trust you. You've betrayed my trust too many times and I can not give you a chance." Hiccup said and reached down to pick up his sword. He put the sword back into it's sheath and got his helmet that had been knocked off. He got it and put it on and started to walk away. There was only one place he was headed to and it was a place where Snotlout would not be, the captain's quarters. The keys to all of these doors had to be in there. And so with that thought, Hiccup walked off and up the hallway, away from Snotlout, not even turning back.

Snotlout watched Hiccup's retreating form and let out a sigh. He was stupid enough to think that Hiccup would actually give him a chance. His father was right. He was stupid and would always be stupid. Turning back, Snotlout knew he had to get keys to open these doors somehow, so the only thought on his mind was, 'how do I get to the captain's quarters?' The keys had to be there. He didn't care if Hiccup couldn't trust him or not. He was going to finish his mission and save Austin. And maybe then would he have Hiccup's trust. So with that though, he turned and started to walk towards were he thought the captain's quarters would be, not knowing that Hiccup had the same idea.


	16. Caught

AN: **Okay, okay, okay. I know I am kinda slacking off on the long chapters and heading towards the short chapters. I am trying to make them longer, but I start writing and I get so far when I feel like I should end the chapter. Well, tomorrow, I am going to try to write the next chapter and see to it that it has over 3,000 words. Okay? **

**So, anyways, here is chapter 15, I think, of Homecoming. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Confused. That was what Hiccup was. He hadn't the clue to where he was. He had been searching for the captain's quarter's for over an hour now. Then, as he slowly walked up onto the deck and spotted the crew and soldiers, he mentally slapped himself. Of course he was too stupid to remember that he was in disguise and could ask for directions.<p>

Hiccup then started walking towards a lone soldier who was leaning against the rail, looking out to sea. Hiccup smiled inside of his helmet. This was going to be easy. "Uh, excuse me my good sir. Could you possibly tell me where the captain's quarters are. Boney over there needed the keys to get some cleaning supplies to mop the deck." he said pointing towards a skinny man who wore rags and was currently washing the deck by hand with a cloth. The soldier he was talking to nodded and motioned for him to follow. Hiccup had to smile to himself. It was just too easy.

Soon, after following the lone soldier around corner after corner on the ship, they finally arrived at the captain's quarters. "Here you are. I have some duties to attend to. I hope i can trust that you will be fine on your own." The soldier said and Hiccup nodded, smiling inside of his helmet. This was going to be soooo easy. Then Hiccup remembered something and was going to ask the soldier about it, but it was too late. The soldier and gone, leaving him alone inside the captains quarters.

"Well, as long as I'm in here, I might as well find the keys." Hiccup said and started to look for the keys.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark part of the ship...<em>

"Fools, all of them. These Romans are too easy to convince. Soon, we will arrive ashore and me and my men will attack. We will throw down the vikings and these worthless Romans along with them. And then I will be King of Berk, DragonBone, and Rome. It will all be mine, now that I have taken care of the Ruler of Rome. Soon, it will be all mine. All mine..."

* * *

><p>It was cold, dark, and gloomy. Too gloomy for a frightened three and a half year old boy. Even for a boy who had the guts to stand up to a man five times his size, he was still scared. Austin sat chained in the corner of the room, flinching and cowering at every movement made in the locked, cold room he was in. He was scared and he wanted his mom and dad. He was scared and wanted to go home. "Pwease Mr. God. Pwease let my daddy wescue me. Pwease..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Come on! I know they are in here somewhere!" Hiccup shouted to himself as he searched through door after door of the captain's cabin. He had been at this for thirty minutes and still hadn't found the keys. He knew he was risking himself for staying longer, but he wasn't going to give up until he had the keys and his little boy was safe and sound at home.<p>

"Looking for something?" a rough, hard voice said behind him. Startled, Hiccup spun around to come face to face with a very angry looking man. "Er, no." Hiccup said and the man sneered. "Were you perhaps, looking for these?" The man asked and held up a set of keys. Hiccup didn't nod or show any indication of fear. This man was a Roman and he had learnt that you show no fear to a Roman. You stand tall and brave and show them that you aren't afraid of them. The man chuckled. "I know who you are. I know you are not one of my men. And you are going to pay dearly for sneaking on my ship. You are going to regret this." The man said smiling evilly and then came close to whisper in his ear. "Hiccup." he spat and Hiccup's eyes widened in shock inside of his helmet.

* * *

><p>Snotlout had been wondering all over the ship for ages now and still couldn't find the captain's cabin. He had almost been caught five times and now he was wishing that he had been as smart as Hiccup to put on a disguise. Snotlout sighed and sat down behind some crates. How hard was it to find a cabin that the leader of the ship is in? Pretty hard. These Romans were smarter and more devious than he took them for.<p>

As Snotlout was leaning against the wall of the ship, he heard some voices coming from the other side of a door. Curious, he crept over to it and pressed his ear against the wood and was surprised to hear Hiccup's voice. But there was another voice in there. A voice that sounded familiar. And then it hit him and Snotlout gasped. The boss man!

* * *

><p>"Alvin.." Hiccup stuttered. "But...but..but how? I saw it. You were defeated by the exterminators. How..why..how are you alive?" Hiccup stuttered and Alvin laughed and motioned for the three soldiers that were with him to close the door. Hiccup was surprised and he was soon restrained with his hands tied behind his back, secured by two soldiers while the other shut the door. "You know me, Hiccup. I just can't die. Every single time, you took something away from me. First it was my hair and then my leg. You took away everything, my followers the outcasts, the dragons. In every battle you came out the winner. Well this time, I'm the winner. And I am going to defeat you once and for all. I am going to take something from you. I am going to take away your reason of living. I am going to take away the lives of the people you love most and you are going to watch me do so. And there ain't no way you can stop me. And I think I will start first with a little boy that I am most familiar with." Alvin said and Hiccup started to struggle against the soldiers holding him. Alvin gave a evil chuckle. "Ah. Now I know where that boy gets his fight from. He get's it from his daddy. I can just see the resemblance. Guards! Take him to the ship's hold and let him see his precious son. We don't want to kill the boy without letting daddy here say goodbye. Now off with him!" Alvin barked and watched smiling as the guards took a struggling Hiccup out of the room. This was so his day.<p>

* * *

><p>Snotlout could not believe his ears. Hiccup knew the boss man. But how? Was it over those seven years while he and Astrid had up and disappeared? Snotlout heard the whole conversation and couldn't believe his ears. He heard the boss man tell the guards to take Hiccup to the hold and he quickly dove behind some creates as the door opened. Snotlout watched as two soldiers came out with a struggling Hiccup in their hold. Snotlout watched as the took him and disappeared down the long hallway he was in. He then got an idea.<p>

Snotlout followed the men down to the ships hold and hid behind a box of weapons as the soldiers started to unlock the door to the hold. Snotlout smiled to himself, already thinking of a plan inside his head. He watched as the guards threw Hiccup into the hold and shut the door. One of the guards said something to the other and left, leaving the one with the keys to lock the door back. Snotlout smiled to himself. These soldiers were just too easy.

The soldier gave a tug to the door of the hold to make sure it was locked enough. And just as he turned around, a bud of a sword came crashing into his unprotected head, his helmet that was tucked under his arm fell to the ground, the soldier following not long after it.

* * *

><p>Hiccup landed on the floor of the hold with a loud, "THUD". He heard a small gasp and some shuffling in the corner. Hiccup groaned and slowly got up, thanking the gods that the soldiers tied a lousy not. He easily got the rope binding his hands behind his back off. As soon as he got it off, he looked up and gasped as he saw the sight he had been wanting to see for the past three days. His son.<p>

"Austin." He spoke and the little boy in the corner looked at him with confused and frightened eyes. Hiccup slowly took off his helmet and smiled at the boy. He saw Austin's eyes light up and the next thing he knew, he had his son in his arms, holding him tightly. Hiccup could hear Austin crying and Hiccup smiled. He finally had his little boy back in his arms. He was happy for the fist time that week.


	17. The Escape

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Waz up, dudes and dudettes? After reading this chapter, if you want, go and check out my deviantART account. That's right! I got deviantART. Why? Well I have always had a passion for art and I love to draw. At school, I'm known as the artist in my class. Now, my pics don't always turn out good when I do them on the computer, but, I am going to start doing them in pencil, color them in pencil or what ever, and then load them onto the computer, and then post them. If you want to see what I have already, just look me up. My name, BaconLover12. Same as on here. (please make me your friend)**

**Now, enough about art. This is fanfiction. The place to read and write. Now, with that said, I think we should move on to the chapter. Don't you agree?**

**Well, you know the drill. Read and Review. Tell me what you think after reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ship rocked as the waves tossed it around. A storm was a brewing outside. Soldiers raced around on deck, securing the sails, and saving the cargo. Down in the ship's hold, Hiccup held his son tightly as they were tossed around with the boat. Sure, Austin was still chained up, but the chains were long and he still moved around with the boat.<p>

Hiccup hadn't know that there would be a storm. It had just come up suddenly or maybe it had been there and he was just to preoccupied with finding his son that he didn't see it. He knew that Toothless was out there somewhere and he hoped that he was okay. He had still yet to find a way for Toothless to fly on his own and with the dragon not being able to fly, meant that he had to be on the boat. When Hiccup had gotten on the boat, he had left Toothless in a big room that was empty and looked like it was never used before. He just hoped that Toothless had obeyed and stayed where he was and he hoped that the soldiers hadn't found him yet.

Hiccup held Austin tightly as a wave hit the ship, causing it to rock to the side, making them slide along the floor with it. Luckily, Austin's chain's aloud them to slide, or Austin would have been in pain. Hiccup sighed. As happy as he was to be with his son again, this was not how he had hoped his plan would go. But, he had always attracted trouble. It followed him where ever he went.

Hiccup was trying to think of a way to save himself and his son. He knew that when Alvin meant buisness, he meant business. And Alvin would go through with what he said he would do. Hiccup knew that Alvin had no heart, for in his chest was like a cold, hard, lump of stone. Icy to the touch. The man was pure evil. Greedy beyond imaginable. Hiccup had gotten lucky all them times that he had defeated him. Though, every time he did, the man always lived. It was like the man couldn't die. He had to get his son and his self out of there soon and quick. And as he was thinking of a way to get out, a click of a lock brought his attention to the door.

* * *

><p>Snolout knew that he had to get Hiccp and Austin out of that cell fast. The storm was a good dsitration and they could easily sneak off of the boat without being noticed. Snotlout smiled as he pulled the gaurd he had knocked out into a nearby closet. He pulled the guard in and quickly laid him down. Snotlout then searched through the guard's pockets for the keys to the cell. He quickly gound them and grabbed them. He them stepped over the guard and closed the closet door. He had het the man pretty hard so it would take him a while to come to.<p>

Snotlout then walked back over to the cell. He then went through the keys and found the right key. He then slid the key into the keyhole of the door and slowly turned the key. There was a clicking sound and Snotlout smiled, feeling very proud of himself. He then grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched in hesitation as the door was unlocked and started to slowly open. It was surely a guard coming to take his son away from him. It had to be. He quickly put Austin down, the boy was now scared and confused, and got into a fighting stance. Ready to take on anyone who dared to try and take his son away. But he was surprised when the door opened all the way and in stepped Snotlout.<p>

He was surprised. But he quickly regained his composure and said what came to mind. "What are you doing here?" he asked and Snotlout scoffed. "I'm bustn' you outa' here. That's what." he said and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He asekd and Snotlout shrugged. "I saw and heard what that guy, what's his name, oh, yeah, Alvin said. I saw them start to take you here, so I followed him. One of the guards left and I took my chances and knocked the guard out. Then I came in here. Like I said. I've changed." he said and Hiccup slowly nodded. "So, you are helping us?" he asked and Snotlout nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." he said and Hiccup nodded again. "Okay. Since you are helping us, I guess I can give you a chance. But, I still can't trust you. You may be busting us out of here, but that doesn't change what you did in the past." Hiccup said and Snotlout smiled. "Thanks, cuz." he said and Hiccup stared at him in shock. "What? You are my cousin so I have the right to call you that. Now, let's get these chains off." Snotlout said and tossed Hiccup the keys.

* * *

><p>They made it to the top deck in record time. "Now what?" Hiccup called over the storm as he hugged his son close, sheilding him from the rain and wind beating down on them. "I don't know! I'm making the plan up as I go!" Snotlout called back and Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. Snotlout was still like his old self. "Wait here! There's a small row boat over there. Take Austin and get in it. Toothless is still on this boat. He's hidden in a secret room that looks like it hasn't been used for years." Hiccup said, handing Austin to Snotlout hoping that Snotlout was really telling the truth that he had changed.<p>

Hiccup watched as Snotlout took Austin in his arms and make his way over to where the life boats were. As soon as there were in the small boat, he turned and started to turn and make his way towards the room.

Luckily, he had no encounters with any of the soldiers on the deck. Hiccup finally made it to the room and was glad to find his best friend safe and sound. "Come on Toothless. We're leaving." Hiccup said and Toothelss nodded in his dragon way. Hiccup smiled and motioned for Toothless to follow him. The two made their way throught the boat and made it to the top deck. Hiccup smiled at the stupidity of the soldiers for not noticing a five ton black dragon with razor sharp teeth on the boat. They had been spotted by two soldiers on the way up to the top deck, but the men mistook Toothelss as a mount, or stuffed dragon that was set up for show. Hiccup had hid behind Toothelss, trying to hold in his laughter at their stupidity.

Hiccup looked around the deck. He was now soaked to the bone and the water was starting to sting when hitting the gash on his left arm. Hiccup had competley forgotten about the wound, but now was now time to fuss over it. He had to get him and Toothless onto that boat with Snotlout and Austin.

Hiccup looked around, searching for his cousin and son. He quickly spotted them, not far off, right exactly where he told them to go. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow him and the dragon, happily complied. As they made their way towards the boat, Hiccup had only one thought on his mind. They were getting off of this boat. He didn't know how Toothless was going to fit, but he would make a way. No man or dragon left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. My chapters are just getting shorter and shorter. But at least, there is another chapter. I want to write more, but I never have the time to. So, You will just have to be happy with short chapters. <strong>


	18. Return To Berk

AN:** Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy. So here's a little something to get you through the wait. This is just leading up to the battle. I am hoping to only do twenty chapters and the battle either being in the next chapter or the last chapter. I am planning on making a sequel to this story though. It will be called Home Sweet Home. It is the second in the Home series that I am doing and in that story, Austin will be older. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>The waves tossed the small row boat in every which direction. Bucket after bucket of water was dumped on the occupants of the small boat. They held on tight. The boat was packed full, with three humans and a large black dragon. Man and beast held on tight, as another wave crashed into their tiny boat. "What are we going to do!" Snotlout cried over the fierce storm. "I don't know! Just grab a paddle and start rowing!" Hiccup shouted, as he set Austing down beside Toothless, who wrapped a wing around the tiny, shivering form to sheild him from the rain.<p>

Snotlout obeyed Hiccup's orders and picked up the paddle laying beside him. He stuck the end in the water and started to row with all of his might.

The rain was beating down. His arms were aching. He didn't know where they were. He didn't know how far away they were from Berk, but he knew that they had to keep going. Hiccup paddled with all of his might, giving it his all. They should be close, and if they weren't, they were far, far from close. "Hiccup! I see something! Look in the distance!" Snotlout's voice called over the crashing waves and the pourining rain of the storm. Hiccup stopped rowing for a second, and looked out into the distance. Sure enough, if you looked close enough, you could see the outline of a island not far from them. And if he knew it like he thought he did, that island would be Berk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"How could you let them escape, you bumbering dungheads!" Alvin shouted at the two guards standing before him as they had just told him that Hiccup and Austin had escaped. "Are you that stupid!" he shouted at the two flinching guards. "Dunderheads!" Alvin said, grabbing a sword and plunging it through one of the guards. The other guard watched in horror as his fellow guard make a gurgling sound as blood fell from his mouth, and the guard dropped dead. Alvin took the sword out of the guard's body and looked back over to the other guard. Alvin held up the blood coated sword, lightning flashing, lighting up the whole room, making him look like someone in a horror movie. The guard quaked in fear as Alvin stalked over to him, sword in hand. "Don't worry." Alvin whispered into the guards ear. "I won't harm a hair on your head." He said and smirked evily as the guard calmed down. Alvin plunged the sword through the guards stomach and watched as surprise and pain etched itself on the guards face. "Ah, but I didn't say I wouldn't kill you." Alvin's menicing laughter poured out through the storm.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Snotlout tried their hardest to paddle towards Berk, Toothless even using his tail to paddle. They were getting closer.<p>

* * *

><p>ack on Berk...<p>

Astrid watched worriedly out of the window of her father-in-law's house. Hiccup had been gone for two days now. She knew that their time was up. Snotlout and his Boss would be here soon. She just hoped that Hiccup would be back with their son as promised. She rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles. She knew that she shouldn't be stressed. It wasn't good for the baby. She just hoped that her baby would be able to see it's daddy and brother when it was born, if it lived until birth.

* * *

><p>Almost there.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid sighed, sitting down in a comfy chair in the Haddock's house. She wanted Hiccup and their son to back here with her, safe and sound. She didn't want to think the worse. No, she had to think positive. A storm was raging outside, lightning flashing across the sky. She turned her head from the window. Suddenly, the door to the house burst open, wind and rain pouring in. Astrid jumped up in fright, but calmed down when she saw Ruffnut running in. "Astrid! Astrid! There's been a boat spotted out at sea! But it's not a Roman boat! It's smaller and it looks like it has two people and a dragon in it!" Ruffnut shouted and Astrid jumped up in excitment. It had to be her husband and son. It had to be Hiccup, Austin, and Toothless.<p>

Astrid rushed over to where her coat was hanging. She grabbed it and put it on, making sure to bundle up warm. It was winter and a raging storm meant very cold rain. She put on her hat and rushed to the door. "Come on!" was the only words she spoke to Ruffnut, before she was out of the door.

* * *

><p>Hiccup rowed and rowed, giving his all. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do when he got back to Berk with an outcast but that was the furthest thing from his mind. "Row Snotlout! He shouted. He was cold, tired and miserable and being pelted by freezing cold rain was not making it better. They were almost there. He could see the shore about ten meters away. He could also make out a crowd of people staring out to sea at them. It seems that they took heed to the threatning letter and kept a watch out at all times.<p>

* * *

><p>strid stood there, hugging her coat tighter. She was soaking wet to the bone, but she could care less. That could be Hiccup out there and she wanted to know for sure. The row boat got closer to shore and Astrid could see that the dragon aboard the tiny boat was black, well, sort of a midnight blue color. The color of the night sky. Astrid knew of only one dragon that could have a hide of that color. The answer, Night Fury. The dragon, Toothless. If that was Toothless then Hiccup had to be in the boat. She watched in hopes that it was Hiccup, Toothless, and Austin, but as the boat drew nearer in the freezing rain, she could make out that the two people in the boat were adults. Her hopes for it being Hiccup, Toothless, and Austin dropped a little.<p>

* * *

><p>Very close now. Just a few more feet.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid and everyone else on the beach took a step back when the two adults jumped out of the boat and into the freezing ocean water. The dragon in the boat followed as well and everyone watched as they hauled the boat onto the shore. Everyone one, including Astrid, watched with bated breath as the two adults came closer. Astrid saw one reach back into the boat and pull out something. Not something, but a child. Astrid took a deep breath and started whispering under her breath. "Please be Hiccup. Please be Hiccup."<p>

She watched as the adult with the child motioned for the other adult to stay by the boat. The adult with the child started towards the crowd of vikings, dragon following behind. As the figure with the child grew nearer, Astrid could make out details. One, the adult with the child was a male. Two, the male wore a green tunic and there was a night fury trailing behind him. Three, he wore a prosthetic on his left leg, right under the knee. It was Hiccup.

Astrid took off running, ignoring the calls of other vikings for her to stay back, and that it might be enemies. But Astrid did not go back. No. She knew that it was not some enemies. She knew that it was Hiccup. She knew that is was Austin, Hiccup was carrying. And she knew that the dragon was Toothless. She knew that this was her family.

She ran as fast as she could through the rain, her winter furs soaked with rain. She didn't care about anything else. All she cared about right now was being reunighted with her family after three days.

Astrid couldn't stop as she threw herself at Hiccup. She wanted to see him now. She tackled him and Austin, her lips smashing againt Hiccup's in a fierce, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms arough him and Austin. Hiccup must have known that it was her, because he instantly reacted. He started to kiss back, making the kiss one of love, devotion, passion, and need. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Toothless must have felt left out from the family reunion, because he came over and wrapped his wings around the family, reaching out and pulling them to his chest, the action making Hiccup and Astrid to pull apart. The laughed and pressed their foreheads together. "I missed you." Astrid breathed, hugging Hiccup tight. Hiccup chuckled. "I missed you too."

Astrid smiled as Toothless let out a coo of his own, most likely telling them that he missed the family be together too. Toothless released them and Astrid looked over and took Austin out of Hiccup's arms and held him to his chest tightly. She hugged him fiercely, not wanting to let go. "I love you baby." She said and kissed the top of his head. She never wanted her family to be gone again.

Astrid loosed her grip around Austin, but did not let go. Instead, she turned her attention to the person standing by the boat in the rain. By this time, the whole village had caught on and they were all gathered around them smiling and soaking wet from the freezing rain. "Hiccup? Who is that?" she asked, getting the attention of the villagers who turned and looked in the direction of the boat. Astrid turned her attention back to Hiccup who looked at her and the rest of the village and gulped. "Well, that is the person who helped me, Austin, and Toothless escape from the ship. I ran into him on the ship while I was looking for Austin, and he said that he could help me find him, but I didn't believe him. So I left him and went looking for Austin by myself. Unfortunatley, I was caught looking for the keys to the ship's hold in the captin's office. It turns out that the 'Boss Man' was actually Alivin the Treacherous." Hiccup spat and Astrid and all of the Dragon Bone villagers gasped in shock. The Berk villagers had no clue to who that man was.

"Alvin threw me into the hold, where I found Austin. We weren't able to escape, but this man came back and rescued me. He helped us escape the holds of Alvin the Treacherous' ship and he helped us get back to Berk. Now i know that when I reveal this man, some of you might resent him, hate him, or try to kill him. He was once a member of berk, but was banished. I have forgiven him and I owe him my life. The person I brought with me is..."

The people of DragonBone and Berk gasped as a figure stepped out onto the shore, in view of everyone in the rain. "Snotlout."


	19. The story will go on!

AN: **Hey guys! It's me!**

**It's certainly been awhile, hasn't it? **

**To be honest, as much as I want it to be, this in not an update for the story or a new chapter. How long has it been since I last updated? I honestly don't know, though I'm guessing its probably been around two or three years, right?**

**I am planning on finishing this story, so don't count it as abandoned yet. If you follow me or receive notices on when I update other stories or stuff, you can probably see that I'm currently working on a story called Whispering Winds in the Naruto category. My attention has shifted to anime once again, and just now only recently has it been semi directed back to HTTYD. **

**When I first wrote this story, I was a HTTYD fanatic. I absolutely loved the plot of the story and everything to do with the characters and such. And as I grew older, I was introduced to other shows and movies, and slowly I began to loose interest in HTTYD.**

**But with the new sequel coming out July 14, my attention has been brought back upon it. I occasionally get reviews for this story, asking me to continue and finish it. **

**Well, you get your wish! **

**I plan on totally rewriting the story. When I first wrote it, my writing was a bit sloppy. I was like, 12 years old at the time, so I wrote in big, chunky paragraphs that were actually very hard to understand. I can say I've improved since then, and simply want to rewrite this story. **

**I won't change any of the plot development, everything will stay the same, but I will be fixing all those grammatical errors. I'll write it so that its much easier to read and understand. And, hopefully, actually finish it this time. **

**I can't say when I will start the rewriting process, but since I'm focusing on Whispering Winds, one of my more popular stories, it may be hard to fit in another story to write. But I will attempt it. Summer Break is almost here, so I will have a lot of spare time on my hands to write. And hopefully I'll get these chapters rewritten and better.**

**I may post the new chapters as a different story, but I'll probably just replace the chapters with the new ones. I'll post an An when I do so you guys will know that the story is on its way to being continued. The story must go on!**

**I used to absolutely love this story, so hopefully my passion for it will return. I am truly sorry for my negligence of this story. I never intentionally wanted to leave you guys hanging with an unfinished story. **

**So if you are still into this story, which I honestly don't know if you guys still are, then please know that it will be finished, rewritten and better. **

**Thanks for being there for me when I was still writing this story. **

**~Scarlet Moons (Or as some of you used to know me, BaconLover12)**


End file.
